Decisions of a King
by Rosie
Summary: As the War of the Ring ends Aragorn must make a decision on who's life he wishes to save: Sam or Leoglas. FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

Decisions of a King

**A/N: Firstly I want to point that the geography and the time scale are well off compared to the books or the films.**

**Chapter 1**

**Finding old friends**

 "Where are you going, Legolas?" Gimli demanded, flooring another Orc.

At the Black Gates if Mordor the Captains fought strongly against the host of the dark lands, the Eagles flying overhead, diving and picking off the enemy.

 Legolas had sensed something, the Elven sons of Elrond had felt it to, but felt no urge to attend.

Legolas ducked, dived and sliced, ignoring the Dwarf's question.

"Arod" he called whistling. Obediently the grey horse of Rohan trotted through the battle towards his master as if he were walking through fields. He neighed gently at Legolas' side, seeing the Dwarf hurry towards them the Elf mounted quickly and lightly, and with a mere whisper the gelding galloped away from the battle and through the batted and ruined gates of Mordor. Leaving behind his worried and confused friends of Gimli, Aragorn and Pippin.

 "Stand, Men of Gondor the final hour is upon us," Gandalf the White cried above the din. "The Ringbearer had fulfilled his quest".

 Fire leaped from the mountain in the distance, the host paused and turned towards the tower to see it fall, sink to the ground and kick up clouds of dust. Shrieking the enemy vanished as the clouds swept the bare land and many men believed that they heard more then just the orcs shriek but the very land and the Sprit of Sauron scream in anger and pain at their defeat.

 Through the dust Legolas rode. Arod shaken and unwillingly to pass through the dust clouds into the unseen land had to be reassured by his master. A gust of wind swept the lands, banishing the dust that hung like mist at dawn reviled to his eleven eyes the crumpled mountain where he hoped he would find his small companions.

 Looking back upon that day Legolas would ponder over many years into why he rode over the bear lands to rescue the Hobbits, and in particularly why he went alone into the shadows that had not yet lifted.

 He nudged his stead gently with his heels and together they rode onwards to the mountain to meet up with some small friends.

 "Gandalf, Legolas – he's…" Aragorn strode quickly towards the aged man sitting upon Shadowfax.

"He will return" Gandalf said patted his horse on the neck fondly.

"But –"  

"Do you not trust your friend, Aragorn?" the wizard asked, looking the Ranger in the eye.

"Of course I do, it's just –"

"He has gone to find Sam and Frodo feeling he must help them return back into the greenness that they have been missing for so long"

Aragorn stood still listening to the wizard's word's, such actions were very unlike Legolas, though he had been reassured by his brothers and now Gandalf.

"Do not worry, he will return, and in the mean time you have your own tasks to see to" he nodded to the company behind. Many were wounded and dead lay scattered across the ground, the corpses of the orcs oddly missing, swept away in the dust and winds.  

 The men were watching him – he is their King.

 The small forms of Sam and Frodo would have been overlooked by any mortal, for they lay bathed in dust and hidden by Sam's Elven cloak. Legolas smiled for the pair lay at rest asleep, curled tightly together in an alcove. Dismounting, the Elf turned his gaze away into the sky that was still dark, but not form evilness but with darkness of night. He sensed the company of men now leaving after several hours rest under the command of Aragorn, he hoped Aragorn would understand his flight from the battle, but that would be discussed later.

Silently Legolas un-pinned his cloak and draped it over the Hobbits noticing their bare hairy feet had escaped the covering of Sam's small cloak. He stood over the pair in a protective manor for several seconds, his bright eleven eyes scanning the pair; they noticed the ring finger on Frodo's right was just a stump, dried blood clinging onto the skin. 

 But overall the pair were not seriously wounded, he would see to Frodo's finger when he awoke. He stretched upwards cat-like, the prickly sensation on his back stabbed sharply, the fury of battle had numbed his own wounds which were now making themselves felt.  His arms and legs were scratched and cut and his tunic spattered with dried blood. 

Arod nudged his shoulder for attention, the horse must have been hungry, but no grass grew in the lands, just the thorny bushes that the poor horse had tried resulting in many scratches and blood on his muzzle.    

 Legolas sighed and whispered gently to his horse rubbing the blood droplets from Arod's grey, velvet nose. The horse snorted in delight blowing warm air on the creases of the Elf's pale palms, warming them in the still and cold night. 

 He slid his hands down the horses fore legs and across his chest looking for wounds and stiffness, though he had felt none when they rode. But in the poor light he could not see anything major but felt a serious of small scratches and cuts upon his stead's legs and body. Praising him for his bravery in battle Legolas patted and stroked him not noticed the movement of the sleeping forms near by.

 Sam squinted his eyes in the darkness. There was someone nearby; he could make out the silhouette of a horse and a Big Person fondly patting it muttering words to the creature. Self consciously his small hands groped for Sting, but it was only when he saw a flash in the person hair did he relax a little. The person's hair flashed golden as he rose, inspecting the horse's legs and Sam noticed that the persons hair was long, the person tall (mind you everything to a Hobbit is tall and big) and slim. With relief he realised it was the silhouette of an Elf.

 Sam shifted into a sitting position when the Elf had seen him.

"Rest Sam, go back to sleep" The Elf had not moved just raised his head from the horses withers where he had laid it. Sam did not lie back down but squinted harder in an attempt to see who the figure is. Instead he rose himself onto his knees carefully not to disturb Frodo who lay fast asleep next to him.

"Rest Sam" the Elf said again.

The Hobbit stood up and swayed, his knees shaking he could feel himself falling to one side, he braced himself. But the fall never came.

"Sam," a voice whispered in his ear. "Are you all right?" someone held him in his arms, his head of curly hair inches from the ground. Sam looked towards where the Elf had been standing and found the horse standing alone watching him, his ears pricked forward. Sam warily turned his eyes towards the face that hung over his right shoulder. And even in the darkness he could see the sparkle in his eyes and his hair twinkle.

"Master Legolas it's you!" he whispered as a flood of relief swept over him, he felt suddenly very tired but safe under the Elf's protection. Legolas smiled and sat Sam up, covering his legs in one of the Elven cloaks.

"I'm so glad to see a friendly and familiar face" the Hobbit smiled, his voice shaken slightly.

"Myself too" Legolas' eyes swept Sam's, there were tear tracks upon his cheeks and more threatened to spill.

"Don't cry, Sam" Legolas whispered brushing his fingers across Sam's cubby cheeks.

"It's been so hard, Mr. Legolas, so very hard without you and Strider with us. The creature Gollum he nearly had us, and, and" Sam's voice croaked as he succumbed to his tears.

Legolas bought the crying Hobbit into a hug and pulled him into his chest like a mother would.

"The Ring, it, it tried to take him. Mr. Frodo, he, he"

"Hush, its' all right, Sam it's all over now" Legolas breathed, rubbing Sam's back, telling himself the same thing for his body could not find rest either.

 Sam sniffed deeply and his small body shook in Legolas's arms, the Elf's chin resting in the curls of the Hobbits hair.

Sam moved his head, Legolas rolled his a side and the pair locked eyes; "What happened?" Sam asked, deadly serious.

Legolas smiled noticing that the Hobbit had not lost his curiosity over the course of the journey, "Where do you wish me to start?"

 Legolas handed Sam his water bottle and sat beside him, Frodo still asleep on Sam's other side. Drinking from the flask Sam saw the deeps scratches on Legolas's arms as the Elf gazed at Frodo.

"How did he get that" the Elf nodded at Frodo's finger.

"It was Gollum. Odd really though" Sam looked at Frodo's bloody stump feeling Legolas's gaze on him. "I never liked that creature, yet I was him really that destroyed the Ring really"

"What do you mean?"

Sam turned to Legolas.

"Frodo didn't want to be rid of the Ring, so Gollum attacked him to get to the Ring, but well…" Sam turned towards Frodo again.

"I see"

"What about you?" Sam spun his head around.

"Oh, these" Legolas nodded to his arms. "These are nothing, just battle scars"

"They look pretty fresh"

"They are. Men from Gondor and Rohan fought at the Black Gates, Aragorn, Gimli, Pippin, Gandalf and I with them"

"Gandalf was there? But, but I thought he had fallen"

"He did" Legolas suddenly looked sad, "the Valar gave him another life, there was much still for him to do"

"He's alive?"

"Very much so" 

Sam gapped, unable to believe in his companion's words.

"And Pippin you say Strider and Gimli – where was Merry?" Sam felt his stomach clench, was Merry dead?

"Indeed, both Merry and Pippin are good friends of Rohan and Gondor all the Fellowship are well Sam, except Boromir"

"I heard. We met Faramir his brother"

"He did talk about finding two halflings, but he did not tell much"

Arod dropped clumsily to the ground and rolled in the dust.

"Who is he?" Sam asked.

"That is Arod, a horse of Rohan"

"Where is his tack?"

"Elves do not ride with a saddle or reins. We do not need such tools; we control the horses by voice and touch. A saddle stops the contact between the rider and the horse."

"Isn't it a bit uncomfortable?" Sam asked watching Arod ungracefully stand and shake like a dog.

Legolas laughed gently, "no, though you must remember Sam I have been riding for hundreds of years" 

Sam shot his companion a brief shocked look before he remembered the nature of elves. 

Legolas laughed louder.

 On Sam's over side Frodo stirred to the sound of laughter. It sounded foreign to him; it had been missing from his life for so long. He did not feel afraid of the laughing companion on Sam's over side, but felt suddenly afraid for the lack of weight that should hang around his neck. He patted his chest finding nothing but his cool skin and rough garments of the orc gear. The Ring was missing. Then the memory came back – he had destroyed it, and Sauron and the Eye had been destroyed, gone for ever.

"Mr. Frodo?" 

Frodo looked up and saw the soft face of Sam watching him, someone else lifting and playing at his right hand.

Slightly shocked Frodo pulled his hand from the grasp of the stranger.

"It's all right Mr. Frodo" Sam pressed, noticing his master's uncertainty.

"Who are you?" Frodo hissed at the stranger, his face covered in a blanket of darkness.

"Let me see your hand Frodo"

"No" the Hobbit snatched his hand from the grasp of the stranger, blood flowed from his finger again. He found his feet and stood, taking several steps back from Sam and the stranger.

"Mr Frodo its all right it's only –" 

Frodo's hands plunged into his orc gear and pulled out a knife he used as a sword and the glass phial of Galadriel.

Legolas stood, something was truly wrong with Frodo; it must be some sort of side effect from bearing the Ring this long.

"Frodo, it's me" he said.

Frodo stepped back feeling threatened. "Don't come any closer" he warned raising his 'sword'.

Legolas stopped and tried to talk to his friend. "I'm not going to hurt you, Fro-" he cut himself off seeing the mad glitter in Frodo's eyes. "It's over Frodo, Sauron has been defeated"

"No, no your one of his aren't you?" Frodo moved away slowly the crazed look never leaving his face.

Legolas mirrored his steps muttering Elvish words.

"Keep back, you evil"

"Gwiil, nin mellon" //peace my friend//.

"Stay away!"

"Eail gosta anim" // do not fear me//

Sam watched in horror as his master turned against his friend believing him to be evil.

"Frodo, please" he pleaded, "listen to him"

Frodo raised the glass phial above his head and cried the same words that had found him light before: "Ayia Eärendil Elenion Ancalima!"

 Light spilled out of the glass jewel blinding poor Sam and Legolas and starling Arod. It sent light beams into the night sky that seemed to summon the stars into the air.

Legolas shielded his eyes and prayed for the forgiveness of Galderial as he charged towards Frodo knocking him to the ground and knocking the phial from the Hobbit's hand, the light dying instantly.

"No, no, get off!" Frodo wrestled, fear flooding into his eyes again, his old self returning.

Legolas knelt over him battling against Frodo's flying hands; he had to raise his voice over Frodo's shouts and curses.

"Frodo, Frodo, hush, it's all right, hush" Legolas forced Frodo's hands to his side; he pinned them there and spoke clearly to the Hobbit.

"It's all right, hush, shhh"

The blue and frightened eyes of Frodo stared in disbelief at the Elf that hung over him.

"Legolas, is that you?" he asked a smile, at last passing his lips.

"Aye, it is me" Legolas released Frodo, who sprung up and hugged the Elf tightly.

"I am sorry" he sobbed "it still has a hold on me"

"It will pass, do not be sorry Frodo. It is over nin mellon" //my friend//

"I know, I know"


	2. Out of the shadows

**Chapter 2**

**Out of the shadows**

Legolas carried Frodo back to the small campsite and placed him under the Elven cloaks.

"Let me look at your finger." Frodo lifted his right hand from the bedding so Legolas could inspect it. Carefully he rinsed the stump with cold water and pulled out some dried, crumpled but useable Athelas leaves. Tipping water from his flask onto the leaves to restore their moisture Legolas draped them onto Frodo's finger. Holding both the leaves to the wound and holding Frodo's hand to stop him retracting in reflex Legolas worked as best as he could with little resources and bad light.

"I will have to look at this better in the morning" he replied allowing Frodo's hand to from his grasp. He flashed a brief comforting smile at the pair and ruffled their hair, a habit the company had picked up on since leaving Rivendell. It seemed like an age ago that they left the Elven city on this quest.

"So what do we do now?" Frodo asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"We rest here for the remainder of the night, then in the morning we ride west into Gondor and make for Minas Tirith.," Legolas lifted his gaze onto Arod attempting to graze off the bare soil, "though I feel our route won't be as direct as that. The winds speak of the path past Minas Morgul is closed to us."

Sam tilted his head, "so which way will we go?"

"We will have to go north, through the ruined Black gates, then south, round the marshes and follow the mountain side until we can see the fortress" Legolas pointed roughly the directions. "Please remember" he added, "that I do not know these paths well. I have never had a cause to stray in this direction before" the corner of his lips curved in a small smile, it earned him smile from both Sam and Frodo.

"But don't worry my friends we will be in the company of others soon enough"

"And lots of food!" Sam whispered under his breath.

Legolas smiled deeply, "Indeed. In the mean time we will have to live off what we can find and off our provisions"

"We don't have any left, the Orcs took them" Frodo spoke quietly, massaging his middle. The talk of food made him hungry. 

Legolas winked in the half light and smiled again. From a satchel he had tied to is waist when riding he removed a stiff, but eatable loaf of bread and passed around his water bottle once more. 

 And for the first time in a long time the three friends sat and ate together, chatting, laughing as the shadows of night retreated, chased by the hand of dawn. 

 Though for the first time in months the sun hazily shone onto the once dark and evil lands of Mordor but it bought no comfort to the trio, for they had many miles of travel before they would be safe in the company of others.

 Legolas whistled calling Arod to his side. He neighed softly, nudging his mastered hand obediently. 

"Up you go, Frodo" Legolas gently lifted the Hobbit upon the horses back shifting him forwards onto Arod's withers. "Hold onto his mane if you feel unbalanced" Legolas whispered patting his knee, "you next Sam" Legolas lifted Sam up onto Arod placing him further down Arod's back allowing space for himself to jump up between the Hobbits

Sam looked ill at ease sitting upon Arod's back; his chubby hands lay firmly amongst the horse's hair on his back, trying to find a grip.

 Gracefully Legolas sprung up behind Frodo and in front of Sam. He pulled Frodo closer, wrapping an arm around his small chest. The other arm stretched behind him pulling Sam closer to his back allowing the Hobbit a grasp under his cloak. Arod stirred, bored of standing still waiting for the command to leave. 

Clumsily in a half panic state Sam's small hands tightened their grip on Legolas' tunic as Arod stirred. In front Legolas bared his teeth in pain and adjusted Sam's hands, his wounds stinging.

"Relax Sam, relax. Have you not ridden before?"

"Aye, ponies. Small ponies" Sam added, glancing nervously downwards.

In front Frodo was more relaxed, he had more riding practice then Sam had, but like Sam he had only ridden ponies, much, much smaller ponies then Arod.

"Hold on you two" Legolas called, nudging Arod gently.

 Wisely the horse started the journey at a fast walk allowing his riders to acclimatize to the pattern of his strides. Rapidly he increased speed throwing the three riders into a bouncy trot. Behind the others Sam had the urge to stand into rising trot, but suddenly remembered he had no stirrups which would have resulted him falling off.

Legolas tired of trotting quickly, he whispered to his horse. In reply Arod picked up his pace into a rocky canter and gallop leaving the unmoved shadows behind them

 With the remains of the Gates in sight Arod suddenly turned tightly. Legolas had to quickly catch the two Hobbits and retain his own balance at the same time.

His steed continued to misbehave; tossing his head, side stepping, pack pedaled upon himself, refusing to move any closer towards the empty, broken gates.

 Fearing they would all be unseated Legolas dismounted and swept to Arod's head whispering words to comfort him. The horse wined but calmed as Legolas ran his fingers over his face.

'I know I sense it too my friend'

Above him Frodo hissed, his face slacked and his small from swayed unsteadily.

"Easy, Frodo," Legolas reached out to steady his halfling friend, "there is still evil in these lands" his eyes gazed towards the gates. 

"Come Arod" Legolas lead the way calling his steed wishing he had a bridle to tug him with.

 Reluctantly Arod stepped over the threshold and quickly his fear fell away. Above Frodo relaxed slightly against the warmth of Legolas' from once he had re-mounted and onwards they traveled.

Frodo's laughter lit up his blue eyes bringing a new sparkle and glitter of life to his wearily face. Behind him both Sam and Legolas smiled, hiding their laughter in the crisp clear air.   

 "Never before have a seen one more uncomfortable on horseback!" Legolas laughed at the memory of Gimli attempting to ride. 

"I just see it now!" Sam chuckled behind, "the amazing Dwarf rider!" 

 A cross breeze hit the trio as they turned southwards, the mass of marshland behind them. Above the sky began to darken, dusk had past and both Sam and Frodo felt tired.

Legolas slowed Arod to a walk scanning the landscape for any features that would provide them protection from the winds. 

"Any Dwarf would be happy here near the rocks of the West. This is not a place for Elves" Legolas whispered his eyes softening at the sight of bare land everywhere. 

"We will have to stay in the open, my friends" he sighed dismounting. He was not happy with the decision, but above him Sam and Frodo yawned widely. He lowered each down separately smiling at Sam's relief to have his feet on the ground again. 

"I'm hungry again Mr. Frodo" Sam whispered to Frodo. 

Legolas smiled broadly patting Arod. "It is well that I did not have Pippin here instead" he joked "we would all stave." 

A strong Easterly wind stirred the Elven cloaks that covered the sleeping forms of Sam and Frodo. Legolas stood next to them his eyes focused in to the distant his ears alert picking up the snorts of Arod standing nearby his grey figure dull in the night air. The wind carried the smell of the Marshes towards them. Legolas had dismissed that path long ago not only would it lead them in the wrong direction but he feared they would become lost in the mists; Arod also would struggle in such area. He reacted to the sound of the wind and the sense of danger it carried along with it. His nostrils twitched, something wasn't right. He could smell danger.

When dawn approached the smell and sense of danger did not lift, in fact it had grown. Hurriedly he shook Frodo and Sam awake.

"Too early…" Frodo muttered.

"Wake, we need to move" Legolas pulled Sam to his feet. "Sleep as we ride."

"What's the matter" Sam asked sleepily. 

Legolas avoided the question as he called Arod towards him. 

"We must hurry," he mounted checking the Hobbit's were safe, "this place is not safe"

North Ithilien lay out in front before them. The nature path between water and mountain were miles wide, though the land shared a mixture of the two aside it. The soil dusty and low in nutrition's and yet supported life. In the near distance Legolas could make out the tree tops of woodland, though many miles still lay between them. Even further to the settlement of Men where they were headed.   

 He clicked his tongue and Arod responded galloping forward. Sam's sleeping head bumped against Legolas shoulders; in front Frodo's shoulders feel limp in sleep.

 Legolas slowed Arod to a walk as the trio entered the shade of the woods, the air was stiff to Legolas' nose and the air dead of life, not even the trees spoken openly. He gazed around many to the trees were either dead or dying, some bearing axe wounds or scorch marks. Through the gloom of the woods he could clearly hear the trickle of running water.

"Where are we?" Frodo asked looking fearfully around.

"North Ithilien," Legolas answered, "though these woods are young they tell many stories and yet they are filled with such anger and pain"

"Why?"

"I do not know. Many bare axe or fire damage" Legolas eyes scanned the area once more. 

A large black bird stirred from its perch up a near tree and took flight, its cries cold and empty. Sam jerked out of sleep and took in his new surroundings. He felt uneasy. The woods felt unnaturally close and tight, it lacked all character such as the Woods of Buckland.

Legolas shifted his weight his keen eyes looking into each shadow, he too felt uncomfortable here. Arod regarded each leaf and branch carefully, his head moving from left to right, his body stiffing. Above the large black bird cried and was answered by another of its kind.

Legolas stiffened: "We are being followed"


	3. Kunai

**Chapter 3**

**Kunai**

Sam turned his head behind him checking. "Where?" he asked his courage failing. "Who are they?"

"I do not know" Legolas listening to his senses, hoping they would provide some answers.

Beneath them Arod wined and reared suddenly, his front hooves beating the air. Instantly Sam's body tensed his grip tightened on Legolas' waist and Frodo's hands shot for the mane. Legolas found balance and called out to his steed as his hooves touched the ground once more. Instantly his rear legs shot up, bucking his passengers off balance.

Sam felt himself slide off sideways; his small shout stopped as a strong hand caught him by the collar and lowered him onto the ground.

"Keep back" Legolas ordered wrapping an arm around Frodo who he'd felt slip as Arod reared again, hooves beating the air as if warding off an enemy. Sam hurried backwards and fell feeling something bite into his bare foot.

"I'm going to lower you down Frodo" Legolas said, his pale face slick with sweat in effort to keep both of them on the wild horses back. Frodo slid himself off one side and Legolas lowered him beside him telling, like Sam to keep back.

 "Gwiil, nin mellon" //peace my friend//. Legolas called to the raging horse. Arod paid no heed and turned sharply bucking at the same time.

This unseated his last rider but Legolas landed gracefully next to Arod's head. His whisperings and comforting face relaxed his horse. As he calmed, his feet staying in the ground Legolas noticed that Arod held his left fore leg slightly off the ground. He swooped down and lifted the foot higher off the ground. He did not expect to see what he found. A metal item crossed over between an arrow head and a spear head but with more long, sharp points was buried onto the hoof. Talking to his faithful steed Legolas held the barb strongly between his fore finger and thumb and pulled the foreign object free. It has not drawn blood put would be extremely sore and Arod limped sadly away from the clearing, walking much more carefully. Legolas looked closely at the barbs that scattered the area around his feet. Many of the barbs bore different marksmanships, made in the fires of the races of Men, Elves and Dwarfs. 

"Legolas" Frodo called. Dodging the barbs Legolas crept over towards the Hobbits. Frodo was sitting alongside Sam's outstretched feet, one sore and bloody. He had trodden on one of the barbs also. 

 Legolas' slim fingers were gentle as they set to work pulling the barb free. Sam screwed his face and barded his teeth as Legolas gently pulled the spikes free of his skin. 

"What is it?" Frodo asked watching as Legolas removed the barb, twisting it in the dull sunlight that penetrated the dying branches.

 "It's a barb of some sort a cross between an arrow head and a spear head. None of these are the same. They are broken pieces from various weapons wielded by different folk" Legolas threw the barb aside in disgust. "These weren't left here by accident" he nodded to the hidden pile scattered across the path. "Someone wanted this to happen to us." He looked wearily into the area before turning his attention to the scared Hobbits.

"Come wash you wounds I can hear a stream nearby" he changed his tone trying to remember that they were still free. He carried Sam towards the sound of running water, Frodo at his side, and Arod obediently limping behind them.

 At the waterside Sam bathed his injured foot, Arod drank noisily, and Legolas filled the water skins and saw to Frodo's finger. He was happy with its progress it was healing well in the short time. In low tones they discussed the options.

"What are we to do now?" Frodo asked.

"That I do not know. We can not ride," he glanced at Arod, his lips dripping with water "nor could we travel by foot. We would be caught by are pursuers and Sam would not be able to walk far. But we can not stay here, they would find us and there is something here that unnerves me" Legolas eyes ran the tree tops.

Frodo nodded "I don't like it here either. There must be another –" Legolas pressed a finger to his lips suddenly stopping Frodo in mid sentence.

 Something moved through the thin line of bushes on the other side of the stream. Arod stiffened, his eyes locked ahead of him. Legolas narrowed his. Then his keen ears heard it. An arrow whistled towards them burring itself into the stream back. Instantly the trio scattered.

"Run!" Legolas called, the fear of being ambushed felt like knives stabbing his senses. Sam and Frodo ran half limping, Legolas followed jumping into the nearest tree his bow loaded.

  He expected to see an army, but only four scouts on horseback rode from the greenery. They rode upon black horses, the riders clad in black robes but they lacked the icily chill and gruesome tack of the Nazgúl. Convinced they were not friends Legolas fired. From his advantage point three of the four riders fell, the fourth turned and fled. Elven arrow chased and wounded his horse as he continued to fly. Nimbly Legolas jumped down, his fast feet leaving no mark on the hard floor and chased after the fallen scouts horses. Snapping one by the reins the other two fled following the path of the fourth rider. Legolas cursed himself for missing the fourth scout knowing he would be back soon with reinforcements. Quickly he called Sam and Frodo over to him and lifted them upon the back of the frightened horse. There was not time to soothe the foreign horse or remove the tack. Legolas felt uncomfortable in the leather saddle, the stirrups too short for his long legs, his fingers gripped the reins tightly as he nudged the horse onwards with his heels calling for Sam and Frodo to hold on.

"Hold the mane Frodo, I need both hands" he half spoke as the horse wiggled under its new rider. Harder he kicked the horse into action, this time earning the desired affected.

 Raised voice cut the air as reinforcements hurried in pursuit. 

Skillfully Legolas steered the black horse amongst the trees ducking under low braches and turning sharply. Arrows whistled past his ears, he pushed the horse faster, slapping its hind with a short branch. The horse raised its head in a feeble protest to this treatment and chase, but Legolas pushed onwards.

"Hold" he shouted steering them towards a fallen tree. As the horse jumped Legolas lent forward with the momentum of the ride his bottom sliding slightly in the saddle as they landed.  Both Sam and Frodo held on tightly not wishing to be left behind. The arrow shafts were closer to hitting their target; Legolas continued to change direction to dodge shafts and too give a more difficult chase. Beneath him his horse began to tire, foaming at the bit. He glanced over his shoulder, more figures similarly glad to the scouts chased them all riding black horses complete with armour upon their faces similarly to the horses of Rohan gave close chase. Turning his head back he saw the reason for the horse's lack of speed a shaft stood from his hind.

"Legolas" Frodo shouted as the broke through the screen of leaves. His jaw dropped ahead with strings taught stood at least ten arches their arrows pointed at them.

Each archers face was stern and emotionless they were completely unhindered by a galloping horse rushing towards them.

Legolas swore and checked the horse knowing the archers would fire once they were in range. Their choices were thin. Retreat, right into the chasing army behind, or continue and be shot at. Either way death faced him. For the first time in his life Legolas felt fear and panic he began to lose his cool, sweat slipped down his checks. Would this be the death of them?

 "Fire"

No, an idea leapt into his head suddenly.

Pulling the right rein sharply, the horses head rose in protest but he moved quickly and Legolas lifted his legs from the stirrups tucking them up beneath him seconds before the shafts struck. The foreign horse took the line of arrows into it side. The three riders were not harmed.

 The horse fell onto its side Legolas rolled aside drawing his blades as did Sam and Frodo they understood the situation well they drew their short swords quickly but never raised them as they felt the cold sharp blade of steel against their throats.

"Halt! Or I'll make your halfling friends even smaller" one rider called holding a blade close to Frodo's throat. "Drop your weapons" the solider demanded.

Sighing quietly in defeat feeling the many arrows pointing at him Legolas had no other choice but to do as the voice commanded. He dropped his slim lightweight blades onto the forest fall.   His hands were roughly bound in front of him and the Hobbits too, their weapons taken. The Men pushed them roughly towards Legolas' side. The Men hissed commands and flaming torches were bought closer and their faces were lit, each dirty and weary. One hit the back of Legolas knees with a spear butt causing him to sink instantly onto the forest floor which began to redden with the blood of the slain horse. 

Figures bought the flaming torches nearer, another voice spoke; it lacked the harsh tone of the other soldiers.

"I congratulate you, my Men for we have captured our pray," the speaking figure stepped forward, his black cloak sweeping around his ankles, long raven hair glistening and stirring in the breeze. "We have captured more then just any Elf and any pair of Hobbits. This unless I am very much mistaken is the youngest of the sons of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood" the speaker spat the names of Legolas' father and homeland with venom and disgust. "These small folks are none but the down fallers of our master" he continued casting evil glares over the two Hobbits. 

The Men stirred around the circle for these were the Mortal army of Sauron Legolas noted each barring the evil aura of Sauron. The speaker obviously the leader stepped closer towards the prisoners, his face caught in the torchlight. The leader grinned slightly and somehow as he drew nearer his face began more and more familiar to the fair Prince.

"Long have I waited to see your family bow at my feet, something that should have happened years ago" he whispered locking eyes with Legolas. "You deserve what punishment you receive." He pulled away, his long dark hair moving in a gust of wind. Legolas had to stop himself from crying out. The leaders pointed Elven ears were clear to see, yet the Men did not react. Like a bright candle in the darkness Legolas knew where he had seen this Elven face before. Nearly two thousand years ago he had been put on trail for the death of twelve Elves. He was found guilty and banished from all Elven realms. He was thought to be dead, but here he was alive, and the tables were now on his side.

 Kunai had return, blackened by the evil of Sauron.


	4. Truths

**Chapter 4**

**Truths**

Beside him Legolas felt Sam's jaw drop open. He too had seen the Elven ears. On Legolas' over side Frodo stared ahead, a much changed Hobbit since they left Rivendell.

"I did know you sink any lower, Kunai" Legolas hissed. 

Once again there was an evil, twisted grin on the others face that made little Sam shudder slightly. Kunai stepped closer to his bound prisoners.

"I have not sunk, my friend but risen up higher then any King ever could"

"Friend?"

"A friend in murder, Legolas"

Legolas frowned. Kunai laughed gently reaching his hands out to cup Legolas' face.

"Surely you remember how you drove my sister to her death"

Legolas pulled his face free, his eyes flashing angrily. "I did not do such a thing. Sashimi became depressed after your sentence, she took her own life"

"You lie to cover your dignity, just like your father."

"At least my father made something out himself, unlike you. You are nothing Kunai. Your master has fallen, never to rise again."

Kunai's smile deepened as he slipped into his Elvish tongue, whispering something that the others could not catch.  Frodo quickly understood it was something he didn't what to know after seeing the swift change on Legolas' face as Kunai pulled dramatically back from Legolas stunned, pale face. 

"We travel North East into Mordor" Kunai shouted to his men as he turned to leave the circle that had crowded.

Instantly hands fell upon the bound prisoners, pulling them to their feet, pushing them in front of their guards. 

Kunai spun to face Legolas, "Bring him to me" he ordered, mounting his horse. One soldier tied a firm rope around Legolas' bound hands and attached the other end to the stirrup lever on Kunai's saddle. Behind Sam and Frodo were placed up upon saddles of other riders.

"Let us test for Elven grace, princeling" Kunai sneered trotting his horse forwards.

The band of men followed on foot and horseback behind their leader.

Legolas forcefully jogged steadily beside Kunai's black, sweating horse. Above Kunai pushed for canter and increased the pace of the ride, Legolas dragging slightly behind.

Above Kunai snickered and asked again. His horse tossed its head and sprang ahead pulling on the rope that attached to the wrist of the prisoner elf. Instantly the rope pulled taught and threw Legolas onto the ground, his front dragging across the coarse ground.

"Not faring well are we?" Kunai laughed.

Below Legolas pulled his hands up the rope in an attempt to ease the uncomfortable journey. He pulled confidently pulling himself off the ground and back onto his feet. But not even his fast Elven feet could keep up the fast pace of Kunai's horse and soon he found himself back upon the fall the ground biting into his back.

 They had put so much distance between themselves and the company that the lead horses were hidden as the descended down a slight hill. The terrain ahead stood rough and broken, but Kunai rode on strongly steering towards the debris with an evil grin on his face.

 First the smaller stones stung his skin and tore his clothing, some tearing flesh. But it was the larger ones Legolas was concerted about as he dragged on his back, his head completely exposed. Gripping higher up the rope he pulled his body off the ground once more and flipped himself over. The position was more painful, but at least he could see the on coming objects, not that he could do much to stop himself hitting them…  

Kunai turned hard to the right and asked his horse forward again, Legolas looked up. He was heading to a low stone wall – he was going to jump it! And Legolas could do nothing to prevent him. 

The horse leapt. Legolas braced himself for the pain. The rope held, pulling on his writs. Opening his hands out flat to take the brunt to the blow his joints flexed pushed him slightly off the ground as they hit the stone wall with such force that he was not sure if they were broken or not. But his hands could not stop his head from hitting the stone hard, instantly blacking his out of several seconds. Then his body flew over the wall, Kunai and his horse had not slowed, but began turning for another attempt. 

 Legolas's eyes had opened again, the stone wall hurtling towards him fast, he had not time to react. Weakened by the first onslaught the wall smashed as Legolas flew against it, above his the rope frayed and broke and Legolas bruised form came to a halt. Wounded and disorientated he wanted to stand and run, but his body would not respond, instead he lay bloody and immobile as the rest of the ride stopped around him. Darkness ensnared his dimming sense and overtook his sore head and mind.

Slowly his senses began to wake. The first thing he could tell was he was no longer traveling,   he was sitting, his back against something rough and hard. His hands wrists and arms ached and stung, binds pinched his tender wrist. His eyes flickered open and attempted to focus. The company had taken shelter in a cavern of some sort much like the one Faramir had used.

"Legolas, you're awake!" a voice whispered beside him. Lifting his head slightly he saw the relived face of Sam kneeling beside him.

"Sam," he whispered, "are you hurt?"

"No they did hurt me or Mr. Frodo. But oh, if only I could do something"

Legolas looked around himself attempting to switch off to the pain that throbbed continuously.

"I'm all right, Sam" he reassured but Sam's bounds hands had already began to wipe away blood and dirt from his companions face with his tunic sleeves.

"I'm sorry" he whispered repeatedly

"Stop it Sam it's not your fault."

"No its mine" Legolas shifted his gaze and saw Frodo kneeling behind Sam, pale faced and weary.

"Neither of you are to blame, if anyone is to blame it is me" Legolas jerked his head away from Sam' sleeves to see Frodo clearer.

"Look, let's not blame each other," Sam straightened Legolas' face and continued cleaning, "We need to work out how we are going to escape"

"What did he say to you, Legolas?" Frodo crawled closer.

"Kunai is a convicted murder he said many things to me"

"No, earlier"

"Whatever it was it wasn't good" the Hobbits questioned.

"Who did he kill?"  
"Who was Sashimi?"

Legolas sighed and briefly closed his eyes; it was along time ago when Kunai was sentenced he was young even by elven standards.

"It was nearly two thousand years ago, I was only an elf ling so my memory of the events are a bit sketchy. But I remember he was trailed by my father for the murder of twelve elves by poison. They convicted him and he was banished from all elven realms and any elf found to be in contact with him would be imprisoned. Sashimi was his younger sister, she and I use to play together and as she was older she looked after me. Many thought that we would remain together as that is how it is with most elves. But she became depressed after her brother was sentenced and she took her own life" Legolas shuddered. "I found her, hung outside the play cottage we shared. Some, like Kunai believe I drove her to her death as it was my father who sentenced him and therefore she would hate my family."

Sam and Frodo sat in silence listening, knowing that Legolas would not kill a friend like Sashimi. 

"I never saw of heard of him or Sashimi again for an age until today. I see his evil soul has not been quenched as he has turned black by Sauron's evil, though his master has been defeated he still wishes to prove his loyalty. That's where we come in." Legolas sighed and adjusted his position to be more comfortable without causing pain. He grimaced his entire upper body ached and stung. Giving up he lent heavily upon the rock on which he had been bind to. 

"He believes that by casting the Ringbearer into the fires will undo the damage done and will make Sauron stronger."

Frodo half laughed, "That's ridicules it will never work."

"That's not the point, Frodo. The point is he will not stop until he has tried"

"But I didn't bare the Ring alone. Does that mean the others will become involved?"

"I hope not." Sam muttered.

"But it will little hobbits"

The three of them turned. Kunai stood nearby taking in every word of their conversation with a sinister smile on his face.

AN: I know this chapter is rather short; the next few are a lot longer. I just thought I'd leave you here….


	5. In the hands of the enemy

**Chapter 5**

**In the hands of the enemy **

Legolas stared hard at Kunai.

"What will this prove? Your plan will not work"

Kunai shook his head slightly. "Little son of Thranduil you never were the smartest of the family were you? Did you not understand why your wizard friend sent Eagles to your aid at the Black Gates?"

Legolas frowned.

"I thought not," Kunai continued, "he knows of the consequences if the Ringbearer and his companions would fall into the wrong hands. He called for the Eagles to protect them from such happenings, but as you can see they failed, because of you son of Thranduil as they were going to pick up the hobbits, but you thought yourself higher then the chief of Eagles and 'rescued' them yourself – and look were you are now! Trapped and in the hands of enemy! Some rescue, your highness!" Kunai laughed into Legolas beaten face.

"And some hero and protector you are turning up to be! Unable to even stand, bound and beaten like a beast – and they call you and elf! These two are more elf like then you. Don't think you name will protect you. Theses are men are the dangerous and evil criminals men locked away; they care not for who you are or where you are from they just follow my orders and will earn their rewards at the end"

"The end of what, their lives? Or when Sauron has rendered you all unworthy and useless? Do you really believe that you will earn respect and rewards from Sauron? Any reward you shall receive would be death" Legolas pressed.

"Scared, Legolas?"

"I have no fears"

"Then why did you run from my soldiers? If you were a brave elf as the stories say then surly you would have stood and fought, but instead you ran like a coward"

"Even the bravest must run"  
"The most cowardly always run"

"Legolas is not a coward he has fought many battles in my company and come out unscathed." Sam stood, defending his friend.

"Indeed so he may have, but it seems his luck has turned" Kunai sneered eyeing up Legolas' beaten form.

"My Lord are you sure there is nothing that can persuade you to stay?" Eówyen stretched her hand up to Aragorn's knee as he sat on his horse.

"No, my lady there is nothing"

"I pray that you will find them"

"Aye" He turned to his men standing behind, seated on horseback the two sons of Elrond and Gimli amongst them. "Let us ride"

Legolas lifted his head. He had sensed them riding from the White City, they were coming to look for them. Had they spent that amount of time on the road that the others had become worried? The hours slipped past in great jumps as he continued to drift in and out of unconsciousness. Had they been here days now? He could not tell, immobile against rocks and unable to see the outlaws scheming and plotting he was no longer able to tell how long they had sat in the enemy's hands.

 He looked around himself; it was early morning, pale sun beams fought through their way through nocks and crannies of the cavern eliminating a patch of stone near his feet. He stretched allowing his feet to be bathed in the warmth. He could hear the rise and fall of the Hobbits breathing off to his right, they lay curled tightly asleep. Sighing he turned away watching the pool of sunlight dance on his battered boots. The camp was silent, no one stirred or moved but yet he could tell they had deserted. The camp is a buzz in daylight, Kunai constantly ordering as if he was becoming restless, bored of waiting. Waiting for what, he had thought many times. But now he knew. Kunai had been waiting knowing that someone would come looking for them, expecting some of the Fellowship to journey with them. He stamped a foot impatiently they were riding straight into a trap and if they wouldn't return more men would be sent out including members of the Fellowship that set out from Rivendell almost a year ago. But there was nothing he could but wait. Wait and pray Kunai will not have his way.  

Slowly the camp came to life. Sam and Frodo stirred next to Legolas, still bound to his unmoving and heavy rock. His wrists had been rubbed raw and bled several times as he tried to free himself and relieve his aching limbs and sores. Sam took pity on him, but there was nothing he could do to help his friend but try to keep him occupied as not to remember the pain he was in. He had been doing this by talking about the Shire with great pride.

"And there's the Party Tree – you're like that Legolas. It a grand and wonderful tree where many parties are held underneath it year after year, including Bilbo's farewell party" Sam paused, recalling the party. "That's where it all began" he whispered, "Bilbo was giving a speech and said 'I'm leaving now, good bye' and vanished. That's when Gandalf knew he had the Ring"

"Yet it had been in his care for many years and he did not know" Frodo said behind him.

 "Do no blame either your uncle or Gandalf neither of them knew the dangers of the Ring at that time" Legolas reminded them as they all briefly thought of why didn't they destroy the Ring earlier. 

"It was because Bilbo and Gandalf are old foolish creatures" Kunai said watching them.

Sam and Frodo threw evil glares but Kunai did not look at them, his glare was fixed on Legolas.

"I think it's time for some entertainment, and I have found my stars" Kunai sniggered. 

Sam didn't like the sound of that.

 Men came forward and untied Legolas from his rock and pulled to his feet where he wobbled unstably but the men held him fast. They lead him outside into the bright sunshine that he had longed to see. His eyes squinted in the bright light, Sam and Frodo also struggled in the bright light. Though they knew there was a catch to be allowed into the open air. 

Sam and Frodo were roughly pulled aside, their mouths forced open and shut over one of Legolas' elven blades. 

Legolas watched planning.

 Kunai stood in between the elf and the two hobbits swinging an evil looking sword aggressively, each swing becoming larger and larger.

"I offer you a chance for freedom, my brother" Kunai said.

Legolas snorted.

"All you must do is free your small companions with your knives then you may go free. But in order to do this you must past me first. You will be unarmed." 

Sam wanted to say something, but was unable to with a sharp blade in his mouth he wanted to keep his tongue.

 Legolas quickly looked around himself and began to plan, with Kunai ahead, swinging a horrid weapon, his own hands bound and unarmed. 

'The Men may find this entertaining but I certainly don't' and he knew that the prospect of freedom was all lie Kunai had too much to lose.

Never the less the men around him started to shift, handling their blades keenly.

He was running out of time.

Do I play along and risk certain injury or not, either way I would come out more wounded then I already am.

  Before he could make up his mind Kunai charged, his sword set to kill.

 Legolas dived out of the way with seconds to spare. Kunai checked his speed and gave chase. At a run Legolas quickly jumped and pulled his hands underneath him, tucking his knees up so now his hands were bound in front of him once more.  Kunai charged and Legolas stepped back as the sword reached the peak of its arc. He kicked hard at Kunai's face causing him to stumble then he kicked again taking Kunai's feet out from beneath him. This bought him some time as he decreased the space between him and the hobbits before Kunai was upon him again. He sidestepped as the sword hit the stone ground and ricocheted away; Legolas kicked hard at Kunai's throat, and as Kunai struggled to breathe Legolas narrowed the distance again. He took a risk and removed the blade from Frodo's mouth and cut both his and Frodo' bonds. Kunai raced forwards as Legolas struggled to free his own writs, he had not seen or heard him approach.

"Legolas, behind you!" Frodo called as Kunai approached. Legolas reacted quickly sidestepping Kunai's blade, but unfortunately stepped the wrong way. 

Right into the path of Kunai's sword. 

 Kunai did not need to be told twice. He twisted the blade as it feel it its swing and bought it across the other elf' chest cutting a jagged hole. Blood stained the blade as he swung it away, but the weapon had done the job it had been designed. 

Legolas pulled a hand away from his wound and looked at it in disgust. In his bloody hand he held a piece of shrapnel the same kind that he had discovered in the woods.  Then it dawned on him. They had set a trap for them in the forest the barbs were his, his that lamed his horse and injured Sam. Either way now even if he lived through this and was rescued these wounds that were being inflicted would probably kill him later. But he had to try for how would the Hobbits survive without him?

He snapped out of his trance as Kunai renewed his attack once more. He caught his blade hand with such speed that surprised Kunai. His eyes flickered to meet his both with surprise and fear. Legolas twisted his grip in Kunai's hand giving him a friction burn. Kunai's face contorted in pain. His grip slipped on the blade hilt and Legolas kicked him in abdomen and the blade came away in his hands. Quickly he cast away the sword and freed Sam, behind him Kunai screamed with fury.   

"Run" Legolas hissed pushing the hobbits roughly in front. He turned back to Kunai "Go!"

 Kunai lunched at him brutally and mercilessly. 

Frodo and Sam ran without looking back, though their hearts yearned to help him.


	6. Salvation

**Chapter 6**

**Salvation**

Kunai cast down his battered and defeated enemy and ordered his men into action.

"Find them. Catch them, but don't kill them"

 His Men mounted and rode after the two hobbits which had escaped.

 "Their coming!" Sam cried.

"Spilt up" Frodo called as they ran. Instantly the pair broke apart Frodo headed West and Sam East, the ground trembled beneath their feet as the mortal army of Sauron gave chase.

 Sam ignoring the stinging pain in his foot from where he had trodden on a barb planted in the forest – he was now more cautious not to do the same thing as before.He glanced over his shoulder nothing had tracked him let, he kept running none the less. His bare feet scurried across the lose stones down a steep drop, his short fingers groped for a handhold as he slide down, his knees bending against anything solid. Once on the bottom he ran onwards, checking behind him for the riders.

Frodo ran hard and blindly his feet slipped on the lose stones scattered across the ground in his haste. The riders were in close pursuit, his eyes darted about looking for anything that would aid him. The riders drew closer, he could hear the ragged breathing of the horses. One rode ahead and swiped at him as he ran. Frodo ducked and lost his footing falling to the ground. He hasty rose and ran onwards still searching for something to help him. 

Then he saw it. A hole in the ground in-between two boulders, not there by chanced but had been burrowed by a creature. What ever made it, surely it would be better then pursued by the riders. He quickly slipped into it and the curses and cries of the men filled the tunnel from above.

Frodo crawled deeper into the unknown.

 Sam paused to catch his breath. No rider and chased him, he just hoped that Frodo had also been lucky and Legolas too. Kunai was a cruel elf and Sam hoped he would never meet such an elf ever again. Something stirred nearby. Sam turned caching his breath. Had they found him? Or had something else? Something worse, maybe? Suddenly Sam wished he was armed. He felt unsafe and exposed. He fled, though he would not admit it, he was afraid. 

The noise sounded again he spun but nothing moved. He ran on, the noise followed him and he ran faster. In his haste he tripped and rolled to rise and his vision was filled with ugly orc faces. He cried out loud in surprise and sprung up. The orcs had been taken back for they had not seen a hobbit before. They chased after him keeping a distance until they felt confident enough to spring an attack. Sam franticly changed direction attempting to lose his pursuers; he ran blindly checking over his shoulder every few paces.

 Suddenly he hit something hard, it moved under his weight and he fell over. He looked up – he had ran straight into one the horses legs that Kunai's men rode. The  rudderless horse turned to him, its hind leg which Sam ran it twitched. He scrambled to his feet and glanced around no one had seen him. He fled again, and voice around him shouted hands franticly stretched to catch him, many legs stood in his path. But he dogged them nimbly and kept on running. Someone fired an arrow, it struck the ground inches away from Sam's feet, he kept running but began to feel as if he was trapped. The archer fired again and Sam's shoulder burned with pain, he glanced at it and saw a shaft poking from his shoulder. He grit he teeth and ran on, but another arrow was shot, it hit him in the calf and Sam stumbled and fell only to be scooped up by the enemy. He just hoped that Frodo had better luck then he.   

Aragorn checked the speed of his horse as they traveled onwards they had little rest since they started early that morning, there was a sense of urgency in this trip. Gandalf had warned him that if the Ringbearer feel into the wrong hands it could be disastrous. He had forced Merry and Pippin to stay behind and himself also stayed and had not given neither Aragorn or Gimli a reason why.

"Be alert, though Sauron has been defeated there is no peace to be found in Mordor yet." He had said before they set out.

 Aragorn and some of the Rangers from the North had scanned the ground for any sighs of footprints belonging to either friend or foe. They had found nothing. That worried Aragorn he had expected that Legolas and the two hobbits would have made good time, but they had heard and seen nothing. He felt his throat go dry. What had happened to them?

Frodo coughed in the darkness, his eyes streamed as the tunnel filled with smoke and he ventured deeper to escape the foul smoke. No doubt this was the Men's plot to force him out. Frodo just prayed there was more then one way out of this burrow.  He shuddered as he thought about the last tunnel he crawled into where he and Sam had meet Shelob, an great and ugly Spider under the land of Mordor. They had been betrayed by Gollum/Sméagol and were lucky to survive. 

 Above the Men cursed and added more green moss onto the fire to make it smoke.

"Don't stop until you have him" one said. "I will be back I need to report to him" he rode off leaving the Men behind to smoke Frodo out.

Back at the camp Kunai was furious, he had not expected Legolas to succeed in freeing the hobbits let alone them actually escaping!  He kicked at the blond elf on the ground as he began to wake and turned to the sound of horse hoofs. Two riders rode towards him, one bore one of the hobbits he noted, the other a tight face.

Kunai questioned him immediately: "Where is the other hobbit? Where is Frodo?"

"He has crawled into a tunnel, sir. We are trying to smoke him out"

"You let him escape down a tunnel?" Kunai thundered.

The solider did not answer he simply bowed his head.

"Get out of my sight and do not return until you have him!"

The second rider threw down Sam and rode off to assist the other Men.

Legolas saw the hobbit through half closed eyes and felt angry to see Sam with an arrow shaft in his right shoulder and another in his calf. Kunai did not bother to question Sam but swore in his direction and continued storming the camp in a foul mood. 

"Oh Legolas!" Sam whimpered, crawling closer. "What have they done to you?"

"And look at you Sam! You have been turning into a hedgehog" Legolas tried to joke, but now was not the time to joke.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked softly staring at the red blood that seeped through Legolas' tunic.

"I don't know Sam, I don't know." Legolas sighed. "I just pray Aragorn will be here soon"

"Aragorn is here?" Sam cried, feeling hopeful.

"Hush not so loud. I sensed them leaving the White City in search for us, though I don't know how far away they are"      

"I knew Strider wouldn't leave us"

Frodo crawled in the darkness, the smoke mind his head swim. Twice now he had come into dead ends in search for a way out. The smoke was thickening in the tunnel, it made him cough so hard he thought he was going to be sick. He sat with his back against the soil wall feeling defeated when cool clear air blew across his face. He looked around him and light pierced the shadows. It was blinding in the darkness – there was another way out if the tunnel! He crawled towards it with renewed strength and hope. The hole was only small, but the solid around was dry and crumply it seems a stone above had shifted revealing the tunnel below. Frodo worked soil around the hole gently and it fell away. He peered through the hole he was in a different area and there were no Men in sight. He dug faster, glad to have fresh air into his lungs. Still coughing and spluttering he pulled himself from the tunnel and up to his feet, he looked briefly around and saw the area was deserted. He walked away from his exit and felt the ground shake beneath him. Fearfully he turned, but saw nothing. He turned and turned but saw nothing. The ground shook more violently with regular beats. Then he understood. It was horses. He turned. The riders where right in front of him. They had seen him. They did not slow and Frodo had no where to run, he knew soon enough he would be in the hands of the enemy again.  

 As they approached Frodo frowned, these were not the same horses that chased him. The Mortal army of Sauron does not ride on such beautiful horses of bay, and grey. Nor do they carry banners and red, green and black.

 The leader rider called to the company, they slowed and halted paces from Frodo.

Frodo could have cried for stating down at him was a familiar face.

Aragorn and the riders of Rohan had found him.

**Reviewers**** responses**

**Keeper of Dreams**: Love your name! Thanks for your review even if it was quite some time ago! This fic is coming along nicely as you can read.

**Deana**: He he, I know I am being rather unfairly cruel to Legolas aren't I? Though a lot of people like torturing him (Poor thing)! Thank you for you continuing reviews.

**Aronoiiel**: Thank you for your view! Torture? Hmm I don't quite go that far! But all the same they take hurt.

**Elessar*Lover**: Thank you for your review – he he I know another cliff, aren't I horrid? 

**Yellowrose**: My best mate is a Sam fan too, oddly that was one of the reasons why I wrote this as I have thing for Legolas and she has one for Sam – and this started. Can't remember how though, thanks for your review. You wanted more, I think you've had it!

**Elfmage**: A review for each chapter! Thank you for your compliments! I know I wanted more reviewers too!  Well I do try and keep my reviewers happy (when they do write to me) I do try and keep the suspense and add humor where I can! Awesome writer? Hmm don't think I'm that good! Glad you are enjoying the story so far, I don't think anyone expected me to bring in an unusual character in. I'm NOT a bloody good mystery/suspense writer! *Blushes* I'm not that good… But thank you for adding me to your favorites lists – I love it when people do that. Don't worry more will be coming soon! Promise!

**ElizabethBlack4**: Don't worry Lizze! Help will come to them!


	7. Trusting a four legged friend

**Chapter 7**

**Trusting a four legged friend                       **

Aragorn started at the figure ahead of him. He blinked hard to make sure he wasn't imaging it. But no the figure had not vanished, it stood there alone and afraid. It was the elven cloak and black curly hair that Aragorn knew who he was looking at. 

"Company halt" he called and steadied his horse.

He dismounted and knelt next to the hobbit who embraced him with tears in his eyes.

"Strider!" Frodo cried sinking into the man's shoulder.

"Let me off, get me off the blasted creature" Gimli shouted.

"Gimli!" Frodo looked up to see his dwarf friend being lowered from a horse. He was happy to see his friends alive and well.

"Where are Merry, Pippin and Gandalf? I thought they would have traveled with you" Frodo asked after patting Gimli warmly.

"Legolas has told you about Gandalf I see," Aragorn smiled, "Merry and Pippin are safe in Minas Tirith"

"Why are you out here alone? Where are Sam and Legolas?" Gimli asked.

"It is a long story" Frodo answered watching Aragorn closely.

"Then we will make camp nearby and you may tell us"

"Order your men so you have a guard" Frodo said quickly.

Aragorn frowned.

"This place is not safe"

The sun began to set and the three friends were in deep conversation, joined by the sons of Elrond and Éomer. Aragorn had bathed and seen to Frodo's finger as he told his story, they sat in silence, listening. 

"Kunai believes that by casting the Ringbearer into the fires of Mount Doom will resurrect Sauron and make him stronger. But he knows of the Fellowship and wants everyone involved to be cast too" Frodo said, nearing the end of his tale.

Elladan hissed abuse under his breath; his twin sat stating into the distance. Éomer sat slightly confused.

"Surely such thing can not be done" Gimli spoke. "How could it work?"

 Elrohir spoke suddenly: "Father worried this could happen he warned Gandalf that's why the eagles fought with us. They would retrieve Frodo and Samwise from Mordor"

"But Legolas went" Gimli fell silent. 

"Indeed, it seems the Mirkwood prince has made things worse"

"Who is Kunai?" Éomer asked.

"A murder, he poisoned twelve elves in Mirkwood. I can still remember his trail for he tried to kill Elrohir and me; we were the ones to convict him. He craves revenge from Legolas because it was his father who passed his sentence"  

"What are we to do?" Gimli asked looking around the knot of friends.

"At the moment there are men out their hunting for me. They believe me to be underground hiding"

"We cannot afford to ride into in the dark" Éomer thought out loud.

"We will attack just after dawn, my men are tired. We will strike hard in the morn and we can not afford to make mistakes. Lives are at risk"

Kunai continued to rage around the camp. He had ordered more men to hunt for Frodo as darkness crept in, he muttered and cursed ignoring Legolas and Sam. Without Frodo his plan would not work – Frodo was the key. 

Neither Legolas nor Sam had been rebound after their scrapes they working silently and stealthy cleaning and tending to one another's wounds. Working gently upon Sam' calf Legolas pulled on the arrow shaft and to his relief the arrow plus head slid neatly into his hand. Sam winced slightly as Legolas inspected the wound, but he was pleased that the wound was only sallow and had not done much harm. He had seen able men and elves paralyzed because of a wound like this that had ruined the muscular structure on the leg and would take months of rest and months of gently excises to build up the damaged muscle again once they had healed. 

He looked to the similar wound in Sam's shoulder and like before the arrow came away nicely and cleanly after he stemmed the bleeding he looked closer at the arrow shaft, feather and tip and smiled weakly before throwing it aside. They were ancient Elven arrows easily removed by those with the skill to do so. 

 Legolas turned to himself and removed the spoilt bandages wrapped around his torso; Sam helped him replace the bandages so a clean side pressed against his wound.  The wound was not as threatening as first thought, once the shrapnel had been removed and the wound cleaned it still gaped and oozed but would heal with continuous care to keep infections away.

"After all this is over you should visit the Shire, Legolas. You'll like it there. There are green rolling hills, blossoming healthy trees, a merry stream and miles after miles of green land and woodland" Sam said, a dreamy expression passing over his face.

"I would gladly visit one day Sam. Gimli and I have a promise to keep first. That he would journey with me to Fanghorn forest and then journey to the Glittering caves of Helms Deep. Once we have kept our word we will travel to the Shire. For I have wanted to see the beauty since you hobbits first began to explain it to the company and me" 

"Do not keep us waiting long; we do not live as long as elves"

Legolas smiled "Neither does my dwarf friend. When he begins to turn grey with age I know I must turn north to the Shire if I have not done so already"

The camp bathed in moonlight the men dozed in a light sleep feeling anxious about the morning's attacks 

"A rider approaches!" the watchman cried perched in a tree top.

Aragorn leapt up at the cry and drew his sword; Éomer did the same beside him. The camp began to wake around them; men drew their weapons preparing themselves for the enemy.

 A rider less grey horse limped into the camp and neighed before stopping dead, anchoring its feet to the ground. The men did not move, was this a distraction? 

The watchman turned from his watch point expected to see more horses but none came.

 Aragorn lowered his sword and replaced it at his side. He frowned slightly at the horse as he slowly approached it. The horse did not move, it merely blinked watching the men around him. Elrohir approached the animal from its other side and spoke softly to it before gently stroking the horse.

"It is too magnification to be wild" he muttered to Aragorn on the horses other side. The horse snorted onto Elrohir's hand and nudged his shoulder. 

"It is a horse of Rohan" Éomer said stepping closer. "He bears the mark" he pointed a mark on the horse' hip. The symbol of Rohan – a horse's head. 

"Arod" Aragorn muttered patting the horse on the neck.

"Who?" Elrohir asked.

"This is Legolas' horse"

Arod wined and trotted painfully away and further into the camp.  Éomer frowned wondering where the horse was headed..

"Arod!" someone cried.

Aragorn smiled weakly. Despite Gimli's dislike for horses in the journey he sounded pleased to see Arod again. He followed Gimli's voice and found him happily stroking the horse as it lay next to him. 

"Look at that!" Elrohir cried pointing.

"I know" Gimli said. "I've grown to like horses I believe"

"Not you! That!" Elrohir pointed to Arod front feet. One was bloody and something seemed to protruding from the center.

 Éomer knelt beside the horse and wiped the blood from one of its front hooves. He carefully removed the item from the foot and stared at it closely.

"Its metal" he said handing it to Aragorn.

Aragorn stared at it, twisting it in his thumb and fore finger. 

"We found some in the woods" Aragorn turned and saw Frodo watching him. "Arod trod on one and threw us, Sam trod on one too. The ground around us was littered with then, but they were hidden under leaves and moss. That was where they attacked us and Legolas stole one of their horses."

"Did Legolas say anything about them?"

"He said they were pieces of broken weapons from various types of folk. None of them looked the same." Frodo's eyes widened. "Kunai – Kunai had a sword made of them, he attacked Legolas with it."

"There is much more, laddie that you have yet to tell us" Gimli said patting Arod fondly.

"I don't know much more. I know that Legolas is wounded, how badly I do not know, nor if Sam is still wandering free or if he has recaptured."

Aragorn nodded casting away the metal body. "We will leave at first light. Our mission had just taken another twist.

Night began to fade, camp had been broken and many of the men were on horseback. Frodo shared Aragorn's saddle and Gimli with Éomer, Arod stood next to the dwarf and Lord of Rohan eager to follow them. 

"Stay here, you cannot join us, you daft beast" Gimli sighed as Arod nuzzled him for the umpteenth time that morning. 

Éomer laughed: "I remember you saying at our first meeting Master dwarf that you would never ride, claiming you would rather ran alongside you other company and now it seems your horse would rather walk alongside you!" 

The company passed through the woodland stealthily with Aragorn reading the ground. Smelling the air he slowed and company followed. He could smell smoke. 

"I can hear voice" Elladan whispered from behind. "I cannot hear their words but know they are angry tones"

"Their searching for me" Frodo whispered looking up at Aragorn's face.

Aragorn nudged his horse forwards gently and drew his sword, the company followed and silently they crept closer.

"Where is he? Blasted hobbit!"

"Add more moss"  
"He's probably dead by now, the amount of smoke we've sent down there"

"Then we'll send you down to see"

"Maybe he is dead, we should stop"

"Explain that to him!"

"I'll go and find some more moss"

"You, find more places where the smoke is coming out of"

"I'm telling I'm sure he's dead!"

"Shut up, or I'll send you down there!"

"Aragorn" Éomer pointed. The men that were ordered to hunt for more moss were very close.

"Now" Aragorn cried.

On his order the riders burst through the thin layer of woodland and attack, their swords flashing and arrows flying. Many of the men did not have time to reach for their weapons and any that tried to flee were shot. Those who were able to fight did not stand for long.

"Some have escaped" Éomer shouted chasing after a few.

"Let them" Gimli called cleaning his axe blade.

Aragorn turned to Frodo. "Which way did you come from?"

Frodo looked around him. "I don't know"  

"Follow them!"

Arod neighed running across them before they could move he reared and encircled the riders, many more men escaped northwards but the grey horse would not let anyone give chase to them.

 Aragorn frowned at the horse as he ushered Éomer back towards the remainder of the riders. Arod wined and pawed the ground, Gimli approached him. 

"What are you doing, beast?" his love for the horse had vanished "Get out of the way! Or I'll chop off that tail!" Arod snorted and stamped the ground.

Aragorn's frown lifted. "Show us"

Instantly Arod turned and headed east.

"Sir! They attacked us!"

"On horseback, riders loads of them"

"Their were elves, men, a dwarf and one had the hobbit"

The men threw their accounts at Kunai fast, afraid they would be punished for not delivering the news fast enough. Kunai held up his hands for silence and instantly the men feel silent. 

"Arm yourselves they will be here soon" 

He turned to Legolas and Sam; "Bind them, they will be coming with us" he said then, stared hard at Legolas: "He can not save you Son of Thranduil" he sneered as men bound his wrists and ankles.

 Aragorn rode hard following Arod's lead, the company following behind. Frodo caught his breath as Aragorn's horse stumbled; though he refused to say it he was worried if the horse would lead them true. But Arod's love for his master was strong; he would never forgive himself if harm came to Sam. He didn't have to be involved from the beginning but would remain loyal to his master no matter where they went. And for that he had respected and learnt to love him for company and friendship. 

  They heard voices hurried voices and figures dancing in between trees shouting commands.

"Fire"

 Aragorn and his men scattered quickly, many loaded their own bows and returned fire, others charged swords draw and battle cries filling the air.

"Gondor!" Aragorn shouted charging forward, Frodo clinging to his armour from behind. He charged through the trees cutting down men with his keen blade, one eye never straying for the grey horse ahead. He ducked under a branch, rose, killed and asked for more speed from his horse. Panting, the horse obeyed following the grey. Arod turned slightly and galloped up a slight hill, he speed faster and faster as if sensing his master danger. Aragorn left the remaining company behind in a bid to catch up. 

 The trees were thicker here; he ducked and weaving in between them he lost slight of Arod, but heard the horse scream as he deseeded down the hill into the fleeing enemy's path. Aragorn followed his adrenaline pumping fiercely through his blood and willed his steed on. Jumping the ditch at the bottom of the hill, through the trees he suddenly realized he had made a mistake – a big mistake.

 They were waiting for him.

**Don't forget to check out my other story, which I have just finished its called: 'Fear Returns'**

**Reviewer responses**

**Elfmage**: Hmmm still not believing you about the good writer thing…maybe I'm too modest! Anyway, yes I wish I had more reviewers nut I can't moan the number of reviewers are growing, slowly, very slowly. Last time I saw it was up to nineteen, not bad really when I have only done six chapters! Yep, Aragorn is coming to the rescue! Well, he had to didn't he? I know I hurt Sam and Legolas rather a lot, but I wanted to make the audience understand that Kunai is very desperate to have it his way. Don't worry I don't plan to hurt Sam much more…much!

**Coolieo02**: Great angst and suspension? Thank you! Though I'm having a rather bimbo moment what do you mean by 'angst'? Anyway, thanks for your review and glad you enjoyed it!

**Lady Lawson**: Thank for the review and yep there will be more to follow soonish!

**ElizabethBalck4**: Well, think about it Aragorn had to come to the rescue didn't he, after all he is the hero**! **The 'decision' will come up very soon, I promise and yes he will have to choose between Legolas and Sam – who he will choose, well you will have to wait and see!

**Elessar*Lover**: Glad you are enjoying the story, and thank you for putting me on your favorites I love it when people do that! Oh and thanks for punching Kunai, even I wanted to do that once of twice the evil git! Oh! Please pick yourself off the floor, you've just read the latest chapter! Another will be coming along later!

**Deana**: I know I was a bit mean to Sam and Legolas, but what becomes of them? Well you will have to wait to find that out!   


	8. Decisions of a King

**Chapter 8**

**Decisions of a King**

 There was nothing he could have done, with his horse in mid air in a jump it whined realizing where he would land – upon a bed of spears the men quickly shifted.  Gathering Frodo quickly Aragorn jumped from his horse as it fell, screaming and fighting in its last moments. 

 Distinctly Aragorn rolled pulling Frodo to his chest to protect him from the fall. Uncurling himself Aragorn rose and briefly took in the situation before the men clad in black were upon him. Swords flashed, blood was spilt and cries exchanged and Aragorn pushed them back, gritting his teeth. They stared at him as if he were a wild creature, unpredictable and uncontrollable.

 Someone laughed; it was cold and cruel laughter.

"Fight as much as you wish, Sire but I have my prize" Aragorn shifted his eye line. Kunai was laughing at him, one arm firmly on Frodo's shoulder.

 The grip on his sword hilt tightened, he shifted his weight quietly winding himself up to attack. Raising his blade he shouted, shouted cries of elvish and the tongues of men and charged into his enemy. They responded quickly and pared his attacks, disordering him by turning and tapping him they confused him and began to overpower him.

 But his cries became louder, stronger and the ground shook. Kunai looked up from watching Aragorn fall – horses everywhere, blades swinging, reinforcements came to the Kings aid. Kunai didn't hesitate, he ran.

 With the noise around him Aragorn heard him: "Strider!" Frodo's frightened tone scared him.

Elrohir offered him his hand and pulled him upon his horse and they rode in purist. Ahead Kunai turned to look over his shoulder and pulled Frodo off the track. Elrohir turned his horse in hot purist, watching Kunai jump and ran harder dodging stray trees as the surrounding changed from woodland to stone.  Elrohir' eyes widened and Aragorn shouted from behind, but they were going too fast.

His horse reared and bolted. Leaving a scattering of broken weaponry and barbs behind.

 Kunai turned again pulling Frodo behind. But Elrohir had no control of his horse and in its panic state it missed the turning in which Kunai had taken. Swearing Aragorn braced him and let himself fall from the horse and give chase.

 Kunai had disappeared from his sight, but he continued to run fearing what he might find round the next boulder. Aragorn turned his head he could hear horse hoofs over the rocky ground; he drew his sword not expecting to see what he did.

 Arod neighed seeing the familiar face and stood by the mans side. Aragorn looked up to the horse face and then to his back and decided quickly. He had trusted Arod this far…

 He took several steps backwards and broke into a run, dashing towards the horses' side and jumped, swinging his right leg over and adjusting his position they leapt away. Slightly unstable Aragorn found a hold in the mane but found himself soon at ease of his friends' horse. Arod had accepted him and his fear of riding with no bridle or saddle, but had not eased his pace. Turning his head to the sound of scrapping stones Aragorn' hand flew to his bow and pulled the string taut, an arrow notched. Kunai slipped in his haste to escape he was frightened his plan had failed, his men defeated and he had failed to acquire all the pieces he needed. His only card he had left was two hobbits and an elf. Legolas would pay for his fathers' judgment and the elven world would grieve for his lose, and by killing the hobbits he would have filled their race with fear.

His thoughts were cut short as an arrow whistled next his ear. He turned and cursed as Aragorn reloaded his bow and pushed Frodo onwards. The hobbit slipped and fell; Kunai weighed up his chances quickly and ran, leaving Frodo behind, arrows nipping at he heels.

  Another rider appeared at Frodo' side and brief smile passed between Aragorn and Éomer they quickly collected themselves and continued onwards.

 In the rocky terrain at the base of the mountains of Henneth Annûn Aragorn could not read the ground, any tracks Kunai may have left he could not see and to make tracking harder Kunai is an elf he reminded himself. Not being able to read the roads he had to fully rely on Arod, Legolas' trusted horse. But the grey horse didn't put a foot wrong, he ran onwards taking his strides strongly and confidently as if hearing the call of his master in distress somewhere.

 Aragorn frowned he could hear something, a sound that drummed continuously in his ears, roaring and dramatic, then he remembered it was the waterfall mountain above 'the window of the sunset' some called it. Arod pushed onwards up the incline and into the mountains.

 Arod finally stopped, the ringing and roaring of the waterfall raged in their ears. Aragorn dismounted and looked around himself and above the roaring of the water he could hear something, someone. Someone was laughing watching look around blindly. Aragorn froze and the laughter continued to swell, then he found him.

 Standing above him laughing loudly in between Sam and Legolas suspended via ropes and pulleys over the waterfall, over the drop, over the deep pool that no one had ever emerged from. With their arms and ankles bound even if they survived the fall they would not be able to swim. Aragorn looked in between them his eyes filled with horror.

Kunai smiled down at him, the grin evil and full of content.

"I have much wanted to meet you Aragorn, Strider, Elfstone, Estel, King Elessar, many names you have but it neither matters. All that matters now is your decision" he smiled down fingering the ropes that he held that connected to Legolas and Sam.

"What is it you want?" Aragorn asked watching with fear as Kunai played with the ropes that would decide the life or death of his friends. 

"Your decision will decide who will die and who will live"

 Aragorn's stomach turned he had feared this.

"This decision is yours only"

   Aragorn watched Kunai's eyes shift and he spun. Elladan, Elrohir and Gimli had emerged. Aragorn threw out his arm to stop them coming any further. 

"Periannath" //Halfling// Legolas whispered. Kunai twitched the rope in his right hand and Legolas dropped several inches and jerked to a halt.

"Any more and I'll drop him" he threatened. Gimli half stepped forward and Sam dropped several inches. They froze, not knowing what to do next.

"Why Kunai?" Elrohir asked.

"Two thousand years ago Thranduil banished me from all Elven Realms for purifying the elven race, under pain of death. I have sworn revenge ever since."   

"By turning black and following the commands Sauron and Saruman, you thought your revenge would be fulfilled? By turning into the hands of the enemy, against your kin you thought you would receive payment above any given to any other folk? You believed that Sauron would reward you for capturing those who bought about his downfall? You are a fool to believe them." Elladan cried.

"In you opinion I may have been a fool, but you were always good children, you never risked anything or took risks. But none of you can play a part it this, if you try I will drop them both. Hurry now, your majesty time is running out"

Aragorn looked about himself, Sam and Legolas suspended above him, Elladan, Elrohir and Gimli slightly behind but were not allowed to help. There was no way he could save them both.

"Deicide, King!" 

"Time's up"

Kunai smiled and opened his hands.

The result was instant, both form of Sam and Legolas plummeted downwards. Instantly everyone reacted. Both Elladan and Elrohir un-slung their bows and fired, finally catching Sam's splaying ropes as he fell pinning him onto the rock face on the other side of the waterfall. Aragorn did not reach for his bow he caught his breath and dived into the water after Legolas who continued to fall after the sons of Elrond had failed to catch him. Gimli began to climb in pursuit of Kunai his small legs pumping hard as he climbed.

"Tira ten' rashwe Estel" //be careful//. Elladan called watching his brother disappear under the water.

Aragorn's world changed. The water that roared down in the waterfall churned his underwater world. He could not even see his hand in front of his face, let alone his friend fighting to live somewhere underwater. He swam deeper clearing the murky world kicked up by the falling water above. The water began to clear and Aragorn could see more, though his lungs began to ache. But he still hadn't found Legolas and with his arms and legs bound he wouldn't be able to swim. He had to find him. He swam deeper and suddenly saw something, something blonde and moving. His heart pumped fiercely and he kicked harder, stretching his hands trying desperately to reach his friend. He felt he was fighting a losing battle; a sudden current pulled him away.

His lungs were burning and he had to reach him, he would never forgive himself if Legolas died. 

Fighting desperately hard he kicked hard and gained more ground, only to be pulled away once more by the current. His head began to feel light, his surrounding began to darken but he wished to try one more time. He was knocking on deaths doorstep and he would not go through it alone. On the third attempt Aragorn swam hard and was rewarded by the cool touch of Legolas' shoulder. His grip tightened on his tunic and he swam strongly towards the surface. The pain in his lungs was unbearable, he fought hard to keep himself conscious but he felt himself failing…fading drowning. This would be his end…

Then suddenly his head broke the waters surface and he breathed in deeply the fresh air and cooled his lungs. Fearing the worst he pulled Legolas' head above the waterline and began to call his name. He gasped suddenly when Legolas shook his head and opened his eyes taking deep breaths of air also. 

"Estel!" he cried rejoiced in seeing his life long friend again. "You took your time" he joked.

Aragorn smiled whilst his hands searched his sword belt for his knife to cut Legolas bonds, but as his fingers touched the blade hilt things turned ill. A sudden strong current pulled them under the surface once more and no amount of kicking could prevent them from being pulled deeper. Aragorn starred opened eyed at the underwater floor that closed on them dramatically; he had no way of slowing himself and steering and beside them Legolas stared at it painfully. This was going to hurt…

 Aragorn twisted his body just in time, his shoulder taking most of the hit but Legolas was not so lucky. He too had tired to manoeuvre himself but his lighter form had been tossed in the current and Aragorn watching in horror as his friend's head collided with the rocky floor hard. The current turned them away and Aragorn was able to reach Legolas before he was pulled away and together they were pushed and dragged at the waters mercy. But Aragorn protested kicking for the surface. It surprised him how little distance it was to the surface. Quickly he pulled the limp form of Legolas to the surface and drank in cool air once more. He turned Legolas' face towards him, his heart beating fast. Pulling Legolas close he could feel his gentle breath against his face. 

He was still alive. 

 But Aragorn's joy soon faded, the water lapped playfully at his face. They were travelling fast – away from the others and into he unknown. The bright sunlight that bathed him vanished suddenly as they were towed into a tunnel. Aragorn shivered clutching his friend close to him as the ceiling lowered and in the darkness the water claimed them.

It tested all his elven skill to reach Sam still hanging by his ropes over the water. The water Sam been watching closely for Aragorn and Legolas to emerge from. Only once had he seen them rise from the waters surface and he was glad to see the both of them alive but now he was worried. He had not seen them surface for a while. Elladan crept closer towards him, he too had only seen Aragorn and Legolas surface once if he was concerned he didn't show it as he careful placed his feet in the stone wall. 

 Twice he had slipped on the mossy stones but Elrohir held firm onto the rope he had insisted tied round his brother's waist. Elladan had protested to this, but now he was glad his brother had won as he eyed up the path to Sam again. Groping for a handhold he stretched out to reach Sam but his hand fell short. Cursing he shifted closer balancing himself carefully on lose stones and thin footholds. 

'No' he thought. 'I need to be closer' he toed nearer and his delicate ears heard the groaning of wood. His eyes shot towards Sam dangling over the water by his own arrow which was starting to show signs of fatigue. The arrow was going to break and Sam would fall if he could not reach him in time. Reaching higher up he found a secure hand hold, pulling himself upwards his feet searched hurriedly for a perch as the wood groaned louder. 

 But there was nothing but flat stone. 

Replacing his feet, he had only one choice to stretch putting himself and Sam's life at risk. He glanced at Elrohir on the other side who nodded seeming to understand and wrapped the rope tightly over his hands. Elladan stretched… he still couldn't reach! He could see the wooden arrow start to spilt…

 He shifted his weight onto his left leg, the closet to Sam and leant further but could only reach the hobbit's fraying cloak. He stretched as far as he dared but could still only reach Sam's elven cloak. The wooden arrow groaned louder and louder until-

Snap!

Sam shouted and instantly Elladan tightened his grip Sam's cloak. But the weight of Sam pulled him from his perch and the pair slipped downwards. Elladan gasped as they fell, the rock face speeding past them and he pulled Sam into his chest. His eyes widened they were heading straight for an outcrop of rocks and falling at this speed would kill them both… 

Elrohir planted his feet squarely as his brother stretched for the halfling and held the rope taught hoping he would not need to bear the weight of the two of them.

 He swore when the arrow snapped and he took their combined weight. Their weight pulled him off his feet and dragged him nearer the edge.  Elladan and Sam plummeted out of sight quickly, Elrohir battled hard to stop himself from sliding but he could not stop himself. With sicken realisation he knew that if he could not right himself Elladan, Sam and himself would be killed.

 He shouted with annoyance as the edge neared – he would fail them.

Éomer ran hard. He had heard Elrohir shout, though he did not know what to expect he ran, hard and alone.

 He didn't even hesitate when he saw the elf slide across his view battling hard to hold rope its other end somewhere below. He launched himself onto the rope before Elrohir disappeared and pulled.

Elladan shut his eyes. They were not slowing…

"I'm sorry Sam" he whispered.

 He expected nothing but death and darkness, not sharp pain round his waist.  The sudden jerk pulled Sam from his chest but he maintained the grip on his cloak helm. He eyes snapped open and he fixed them on Sam searching his cloak for possible weak points. Sam began to choke, the leaf brooch pressed against his throat.

"Asca Elrohir!" Elladan shouted //hurry//

 Something in his hand moved. Sam's cloak helm was fraying…

"Asca Elrohir!"

"Hurry!" Elrohir cried to Éomer pulling hard and faster. The man increased his speed, his arms stretching their full length to keep up.

Their eyes were fixed on the rope, it didn't seem to end! 

 Suddenly they saw the knot and Elladan's body crept over the edge and he hurriedly climbed his hands down Sam's cloak pulling him quickly to safety. 

Dropping the rope Elrohir hurried to his brothers' side and picked up Sam.

Sam coughed his throat red and bruised but he was thankfully very much alive. 

"Where is Aragorn, Legolas, and Kunai?" Éomer asked after Sam had been freed.

"Kunai dropped Legolas and Aragorn dived in after him. Kunai escaped." Elrohir answered uniting the knot around his brother waist.

"Escaped? Which way did he go? Did no one follow him?" Éomer asked, angry that he had lost the enemy leader.

"We didn't have a chance to!" Elladan said coolly "We were busy saving lives!"

"Gimli followed him. They went that way. Though I doubt he's caught him" Elrohir pointed ignoring his brother hot headed ness.

"That's the problem with you elves you don't have any respect of us dwarves" a gruff voice spoke from somewhere.

"Gimli?" Éomer asked.

Something hit the floor behind them. They turned.

"It's Kunai!" Sam cried leaping up. But Sam had failed to notice that Kunai lay still and unmoving.

"No, he's not dead, the lucky git. I was tempted though" Gimli spoke easing himself down the rocks. "He hid from me, not realising my skills with rocks I found him easily. There's nothing left of him really. The coward couldn't even put up a fight. I didn't even touch him. He did that to himself" the dwarf nodded to Kunai's bloodied head. "He turned tail to run and fell. Not really very gracefully either" he chuckled. 

 He sighed eyeing up the water below consonantly being turned by the waterfall. "Has anyone seen them?" he asked.

"Once but that was some while ago" the twins followed his gaze.

Silence fell over them, watching the water, but nothing broke its glittering surface.

 Éomer bowed his head. "Have peace, heir of Isildur"

"Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha utinu en' Thranduil" // May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown son of Thranduil// Elladan whispered.

"Goodbye, my friends" Sam said, looking sadly into the water.****

**Reviewer responses:**

**Deana**: Glad you like the story so far, Deana more will arrive soon.

**Yellowrose**: *Blushes* Thank you – yep I like this fic too! You like the suffering, you say? Well I'm afraid I will have to disappoint you L! The next chapter is the final one!

**Elfmage**: Enough of the 'You're to modest'!  Like Yellowrose and others I don't think there will be anymore evilness as the story comes to an end in the next chapter, so its rather unlikely I will get more reviewers, sadly. Never mind, always next time.

**Lindiniel**: I know it does sound rather evil and nasty doesn't it? More soon though, and yes, there is light at the end of the tunnel!

**Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden**: Love the name! Anyway the end is nigh! Hope the decision Aragorn has made suites you.

**Elessar*Lover**: Thank you! Hope you keep an interest in my work there are handfuls of work nearing compilation, though probably won't emerged to after Christmas (it give me something to do over Christmas when my family switch off after dinner and all nap, yes that's right all of them expect me of course!)

**So13**: Thank you for noticing my error! I am aware that horses not whine like dogs, but I personally hate the word 'whinny'. Sound rather daft doesn't it? (I think it has to do with a pet name someone I know calls one of the horses I work with. The cob Shire x called Winston is called Winnie by one person I really detest.) And also I am aware they don't drink wine, I do work with horses in a private driving yard in England. A horse liking coke? Hmmm unusually I know at work if the horse won't accept his wormer we inject into a donut and then he'll woof it down! Another horse I work with will do anything for bananas and their skins!  

**ElvenRanger13:** Thank you for your review! Hope you have enjoyed the story so far and liked this chapter too!


	9. Home of love and hatred

**Chapter 9**

**Home of love and hatred**

Cold.

Intensely cold. Aragorn began to shiver, his fingers and toes had gone numb some time ago but still he griped Legolas' limp body tightly keeping his head above the waterline in the pitch blackness of the tunnel. There was no way of keeping time or judging speed as they cruised along at the waters mercy. The only thought Aragorn had clung to stop his mind from shutting down in the cold waters was knowing where the water would take them. The Anduin would carry them swiftly smoothly southwards – towards Gondor. His kingdom. Soon sunlight would beat down on them as the waters carried them towards salvation and home.

Too tired to fight the currents anymore Aragorn allowed himself to float upon his back, Legolas head held firmly on Aragorn's flat chest. And in the darkness Aragorn's mind began to play tricks imaging the gleaming untouched towers of Minas Tirith would appear round the next bend. He imagined himself arriving at the new sparkling gates riding alongside Boromir and hearing the guard calls exactly as the Son of Gondor had dreamt: "The Lords of Gondor have returned!"

Denethor had taken his sons death hard and had shunted Faramir harder into Boromir's shoes he had heard. 

Aragorn sighed shaking his head to clear the vision, the blackness pressing around him once more.

Raising and shaking, numb hand to Legolas' head to move him he gently stroked his bruised pale face. He could not imagine what had happened to him since they parted in Mordor. Frodo spoke briefly, clearly still upset by what he had witnessed. The affect on Legolas would be deep, deeper then it will be on the hobbits. For Legolas has to carry this memory for hundreds of years yet.

'Ironic' Aragorn thought willing his mind to work. 'Elves live for so long and know so much, yet their enthral life can be ended as easily and as quickly as my own'. Legolas was roughly two thousand five hundred years old. Roughly. He had been part of the Battle of The Four Armies seventy six years ago. Seventy six was nothing to Legolas. Yet here he is cool, limp and battered clearly a victim of the most violent activity his kin has seen or been part of for years. 

Legolas had come a long way, yet he refused to turn back. His sensitive mind and body has been through much action, emotion and violence. In Lothlórien the elves bowed to him and waited for him. Men of Rohan watched him closely almost fearfully and marvelled his skills in battle. The Men of Gondor too kept their distance, whispering and muttering constantly. All other times he was trekking the countryside a member of the strangest company you ever did see.

Yet after all the whisperings and negative attitude he received from Men it was not a Man that had done the most damage to him – it was an Elf.

One of his own kin.

He could clearly remember Legolas telling him once how uncomfortable Men made him, worrying about their own problems or how he could be a threat to them. But it was an Elf who had done this too him. 

Aragorn looked sadly over Legolas' battered and bloody form, his clothes torn and bloodstained. Beneath the skin bruised, wounds probably infected covered with either fresh or dried blood.   

'It is not right for a beautiful being such as he to be so spoilt' he thought thinking of Arwen seeing the Evenstar necklace move on his wet neck.

Her smooth beautiful oval face filled his vision, briefly his heart ached. Was she alright? Her brothers and father too?

 He could find an answer as sunlight blinded him suddenly. The tunnel of darkness stretching behind him and the suns warmth thawed his fingers and toes,

The sun was his hope seeing it reflect off the White Towers n the distance.

Hope. Estel.

 Riding steadily Westerly the City of Minas Tirith stood proudly ahead, dwarfing even the tallest man and horse. Above them somewhere trumpets blew.

"Open the gates!" the guard shouted.  

Frodo gazed round Éomer's shoulder his blue eyes taking in every detail of the huge fortress after hearing all the things Faramir had said about the White City it was truly magnificent, built strong and yet so beautifully as his eyes made out carving in the stonework as they passed through the Guard house into the city.

 People where moving about, smiling, cheering none of them noticing the missing numbers or the horse with no tack being ridden by Elrohir. Though one blonde woman Frodo noted that had gazed upon the faces of the riders, hopefully. It saddened Frodo to see her face fall, as if disappointed not being able to find a loved one. 

Behind him Éomer dismounted and embraced the blonde women who's face had changed Frodo noted. The blonde women pulled herself free of the embrace and lowered Frodo from the saddle before the horse walked away.

"Welcome Frodo to Minas Tirith, I am Eówyn" she said placing him on the ground. "Where is Lord Aragorn?" she asked him quietly enough that Éomer could not hear her. 

Frodo could not hold his gaze with her. "He fell, believed to be drowned, as too is Legolas" he whispered. His voice betraying him as it shook as he spoke. 

She nodded, gently patting him. "Thank you Frodo"

The morning sunlight played oddly on the ground next to him. Frodo looked up searching for a mirror of some sort or glass window.

He caught his breath and shouted suddenly: "Gandalf!"

The old man chuckled and embraced his small friend. 

"Oh, Gandalf! I've missed you" Frodo muttered in the wizard's robes, tears slipping down his small checks. "It's all my fault" he pulled himself free looking into the face of Gandalf who had squatted down in front of him. 

"It's my fault there gone" he sobbed. "None of this was meant to happen"

"None of this is your fault, Frodo. Everything that has happened was meant to" Gandalf said wiping away a tear from Frodo's face: "Do you really believe that a swirling river will be the end of Aragorn and Legolas? Surly you time with them will make you think"

Frodo started at the old wizard. "There alive?" he asked, not really sure if he heard correctly.

"Aragorn is not the type of man to give in easily, surely you knew that" Gandalf smiled his eyes softening. "I will send out a search party to find them, in the mean time I'll have some one to look at your finger and to Sam. I think you have quite a tale to tell"

The waters run faster here then anywhere else. He knew this and had slowly prepared himself of this. This body shivered uncontrollably despite the sun beaming brightly upon them. Legolas had not yet stirred his body cold but he still lived. His breath shallow but it was constant.  Aragorn watched the riverbank narrow – this was his chance.

 He freed a knife from his belt and dug into the river bank, keeping a strong grip he first heaved the soaked form of Legolas out is the water and with a great effort pulled himself out of the water. 

Rolling over on to his back he smiled to himself before his eyes closed, utterly exhausted.   

Looking back he still couldn't pinpoint the reason why he awoke. Was the voices? Or was it the movement beneath him? 

His sense alerted him first. He was not longer lying by the river bank, the last thing he could remember. He was moving, something supporting him round the waist. The smell of horses woke him suddenly.

Snapping his head up, hitting the rider behind him he gazed around the small band of riders ignoring their words his eyes hunted for Legolas.

"Rest, Lord" the rider behind him cooed.

He would not rest until he was sure Legolas was alright, he was after all the reason why this had happened. 

"Legolas is safe. He's over there" the same voice said. 

Aragorn continued to look around and only when the formation of horses shifted did he see Legolas being carried similarly to himself. Only then did he relax, Legolas was safe, the riders wearing the White Tree upon their clothing. 

It was over; he smiled returning to his slumber.

When he next awoke soft sunshine shone upon his bed. The room where he lay stood empty and quite, the only noise was the singing of birdsong. Aragorn turned his head and took in the room. It was a grand room, its stone floor hidden under dark red rugs, and similar hangings hung on the walls, opposite the bed stood a unlit stone fireplace, wood piled alongside. The glassless windows bought in the soft sunlight and smell of the young gardens beyond. He rose from his bed and stared outside not believing that this was the city that was under attack by the forces of Mordor just under three weeks ago. Already it was unrecognisable.

The people of Gondor had worked hard and skilfully to restore their beautiful White City, its once damaged gates and walls were nearly repaired with Gimli the dwarf watching over them to make sure the work going ahead would be strong. Even from his room Aragorn could hear the dwarf chiding someone: "What do you think you are doing?" He cried, "Even a child could break that!" he pointed dramatically at a section of the wall some men had been working on.

"Prove it, master dwarf!" one man cried watching the small form of Gimli redden in the face.

"Alright, I will" the dwarf puffed looking round himself for a child. "Ah! Master Merry, you'll do!" he smiled waving Merry towards him.

"That's not very well, he's not a child he's solider!" the men protested.

Gimli turned to Merry and handed him one of his lighter axes. "I want you to prove how poor their handy work is, my lad" he said. "Hit that wall exactly where I say, it's a weak point"

Merry looked warily at the dwarf, to the axe and then to the wall and back again.

"Are you sure I won't get hurt?" he asked.

"No, no not as long as you strike exactly where I say" Gimli turned his back, eyes fixed on the wall.

"There" he pointed, "just there laddie"

Merry padded over and with a final glance between axe, dwarf and wall he struck.

The blade soared away and instantly Merry dropped the shaft his arms and hands ringing like the blade.

The men laughed loudly. "Are work is much better then you give credit for master dwarf" they scoffed.

Even redder in the face then before Gimli picked up the fallen axe and swung at the wall. 

The men stopped laughing suddenly. From his chamber Aragorn could not see the damage but guessed it was great considering it was done my one figure rather then an army.

"If I can make that, what could a hoard of orcs do?" Gimli asked, satisfied with their stunned silence. 

 Obvious to the other person in his room he was momentarily stunned when someone wrapped a firm arm around his waist and pecked him on the cheek.

He blushed under her gaze and returned her kiss.

"It is good to see you" Arwen smiled into his kiss.

"I missed you" he said, his head failing onto her shoulder.

"I know"

"How are the hobbits and Legolas?"

"They are well. They have recovered quickly. Legolas has his father's lack of patience and stubbornness"

Aragorn smiled. "I know he does"

"Lord, Aragorn" Eówyn beamed at him as he walked almost straight passed her. "You are looking well" she said, her eyes sweeping over his face. 

"Indeed I am, it seems I have you to thank for that"

Eówyn blushed ever so slightly.  

"You have recovered well, too I see"

"By your hand"

Aragorn opened his mouth to say something else but she cut across him.

"Last time I saw them they were in the gardens"

Aragorn walked nimbly round the keen gardens and overshadowed on in particular.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here, Sam?" he asked, smiling at the hobbit as he turned up his mud streaked face.

"Strider!" he chirped. "I hadn't heard you were awake! Oh, bless you, Strider you saved them" he threw down his plant and trowel and hugged Aragorn's knees, not being able to reach any other part of him. Once he had released him, Aragorn knelt beside him.

"How is Frodo?" he asked. 

"He's fine he was here a minuet ago but Merry and Pippin pulled him away. He's getting use to only having nine fingers" Sam said returning to his plant.

"And you?" 

"Me? I am as well as I always have been. See? I'm with my beloved plants!"

Aragorn chuckled softly "These men could learn much from you Sam"

Sam's cheeks redden. "Oh, no. Not as much as Legolas"

"Where is he?"

"Umm I don't really know he was here" Sam looked round. "He just sort of vanished."

Aragorn smiled and patted Sam upon the shoulder: "That's alright Sam I think I know where he is"

There was only on stable block in the upper part of the city as Gondor did not keep as many horses as the men of Rohan. In this stable one would find the grandest horses of Gondor, the King's own horse and his highest ranking officers. But among them Aragorn knew he would fins at least two greys that would not normal be allowed in this limit stable block.

Shadowfax, Gandalf's grand powerful and beautiful horse which the wizard personally tamed. He could run a fast as the wind could blow, streaming over land and river faster then a bird could fly. He's need of speed had aided them so much there were no words you could use. You could not count the amount of lives that haste has saved over the last two months.

And the other grey, of course was no special horse like Shadowfax but equally as important to the King. Arod, the bearer of his dearest friend a horse that did not need to be weighed down with saddle or bridle and would react to any command without force or sometimes speech.

 It did not surprise him to find two living beings inside one stable.

Silently he watched them over the door.

The grey coat of Arod shone dimly in the sunshine that crept into the building as the tall, but gentle horse nuzzled his master's shoulder.

 Legolas ran his long fingers over the animal's faces, rubbing rhythmically over the horse's dark grey velvety nose. The horse happily licked Legolas hands in reply.

From where he stood Aragorn could see the red scares on his friends wrists from his bonds, through his thin shirt bandages wrapped securely round his torso and he could see between the strands of long hair the healing scab on his scalp where he had connected with a rock in the rushing river.

"They are not as server as you think" Legolas said without looking at him, instead of watching the horse as he rubbed against his hip.

"He was invaluable helpful to use" Aragorn nodded watching the grey horse nibbled affectingly at Legolas' clothing.

"I know, he told me"

Aragorn smiled: "How?" he asked. 

Legolas looked up and smiled secretively.

"Thank you for trusting him, I'm glad you didn't think this horse was mad. You saved our lives"

"I couldn't leave you behind or leave you to drown"

"You could have"

"But I didn't"  
"And I thank you for it"

Hurried footsteps cut the conversation short.

"My Lord?" the messenger said including his head at Aragorn: "What is to be done with the prisoner?"  
"Which prisoner?" Aragorn frowned.

Arod rose his head and snorted loudly, stamping his front feet.

"Kunai" Legolas stated.

Legolas turned away from maddened creature that was once an elf.

"This is not over yet Legolas, you will pay for your father's judgement" Kunai shrieked.

The guard closed the door behind him, drowning out most of Kunai's insults and threats.

"We can not keep him here" Legolas said turning to Aragorn "He is too dangerous. He would not hesitate to kill someone. Nor can he be released"

Aragorn nodded, falling into Legolas' strides as they left the dark and dreary cells below the City.

"He should be punished by the only means you punish a murderer"

"You wish to execute him!" Legolas stopped in his stride.

"For the crimes he has committed and for all he has done to you. Yes"

"What he did was out of revenge"  
"Revenge for what your father did, rather then what he should have done" 

Legolas glared hard at Aragorn, his range powerful. "That is why humans are like animals" he said, "They punish one another with death and destruction. The elves of Mirkwood are not that crude"

"But look what could have happened! Look what he had become; he wanted to undo all that we have fought for, all that we have strived for, all those people who had died to free Middle-Earth! All of that would have been in vain."

"I will not have my own kinsman executed"

"How then does your father deal with criminals?" Aragorn asked sharply.

"They are punished, accordingly. Crimes are rare in Mirkwood, most are afraid to leave the safety of the village to plot anything"

"Punished accordingly? Even ones how had killed as many as Kunai?"

"Because we never had any murders before"

Aragorn paused, slightly shocked.

"They respected my father so much. They all knew what he was like with criminals he would lock them away, forget about them until maybe the smell of their rotting corpse would wake him during the night. No one wanted to see if he would do it or not"

"Except Kunai"

"Many were shocked when my father convicted him; he was such a role model for the children." Legolas said, his eyes slipping out of focus recalling the memory. "Some elves threaten us saying we'd be over thrown, that we were falling apart, not being able to have order in our home anymore. But then he confessed it and told how and why he committed murder. Father was so shocked and sickened by his words he could not think clearly and just wished him to be removed from his sight and therefore banished him".

"I know you don't agree with it but you said so yourself: he cannot be released nor stay a prisoner."

Legolas stood silent for some time, his head bowed, eyes closed. Aragorn watched him closely, never before has be seen his friend like this as if making a very hard decision one which he thought would not be difficult to make.

Slowly Legolas raised his head and said: "I will not make the same decisions as my father, and yet I will not sign any death warrants. You are the King of this country, Aragorn. He is on your land and their must obey your rules and laws. Do as you think is fit; I will no longer have any say on this matter. It is a decision of a King, not a friend."

Aragorn rose stiffly two mornings from that decision, today it would be made. Kunai would be hung this morning at dawn for his treachery to his kin and the murders of twelve innocent elves, plus the attempted murder on countless others including his step brothers. Legolas was not pleased with the decision but had accepted it as the King's command.  

 Aragorn dressed silently in twilight before the sun rose and left his chambers, not disturbing Arwen who had chosen to sleep beside him.

 Little in the City stirred at this early hour, save the night watchers whose watch would be coming to an end. He slipped past them, nodding in turn to each face as he made his way to the cells. He shivered slightly, not knowing if it was because he felt coldness or because of the occupant in one of this cells sent shivers down his spine. Never the less it would be ended today.

 He stopped dead outside the cell which contained Kunai. Men were crowding outside, talking amongst themselves. They fell silent when Aragorn arrived. He started into the empty cell, not sighs of force, no blood a clean escape as if some one freed him…

"He escaped during the night" someone said. "The gatehouse keeper could not catch him, mainly because he scaled the gates nimbly and silently."

Aragorn started at the speaker finally identifying the man. 

"Send out riders, Éomer! Find him I will not allow him to return and commit more crimes" Aragorn said not realizing his voice was even working, he was still numbed by the discovery.

"No there is no need" Aragorn spun and looked upon the new speaker, actually sitting in the cell he thought was empty.

 Legolas looked at him sternly and continued to talk: "Kunai will not return here, not to Mirkwood or any settlement where living dwell. He is a Wraith, neither living nor dead. Forever ordered to lead the armies of Sauron to do evil, but there is none left who will follow him. All those who followed him are dead or have fled."  
"How do you know this?" 

"He told me."

"Told you? After he tried to kill you!" Aragorn couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Though he may have tried to kill me, Estel I know that he would not have. He is still bound by ancient elven laws; though he desired it he would have killed me or a member of Royal blood." Legolas said, "He knew this all along and though he talk and threaten he could not physically play that card. Everything he said was just a threat, he wished to fulfil Sauron's commands by gathering the remaining Nine Walkers together and have us cast into the flames where the Ring had been undone to bring back his master. Sauron promised that he would then lift the ancient laws from him so that he could cause as much harm to any folk he chose. Secretly he knew this would not come true that Sauron would have him killed rather then rewarded, yet the dream of being free drove him."

"You helped him escape!?" Aragorn thundered never before being so anger with his elf friend.

"Yes, Aragorn and he fled out of fear for his life."

"You let him go? After what he has done?"

 "You cannot blame a man or elf for fighting for his freedom, Estel. Or we would be arresting one another. We have fought for our freedom, the freedom of Middle-Earth and here you stand wiling to kill on elf for fighting for his freedom. I do not doubt you would be a great King, my friend but you still need to learn a lesson in mercy."  He rose and brushed past the men in the doorway. Aragorn could not react he stood stunned by his friends words and actions.

The moon hung above, the stars glittering all around. Laid upon the long, wild grass outside the city Legolas stared up the sky above him, finding peace and tranquillity. He knew he had been hard on his friend but Aragorn was wrong. Though they had exchanged harsh words before then their youth it made no difference to their friendship.

 Now he wasn't so sure. Since morning Aragorn had not spoken to him, nor met his gaze. The man was in a terrible mood Legolas was not really sure if he was reacting in such a way because he had been denied demonstrating his power to his people, or because he had been publicly embarrassed by one of his companions. The events in the past were fall more embarrassing to Aragorn then this, but Legolas realised how much pride and power was at stake now.

"I do not regret what I have said and done" he said out loud to the tall grass blowing across his view and to the stars and moon over head.

"I was right and he was wrong"

"I am glad you do not regret what you have said my friend" Aragorn said, his footsteps approaching.  "For you stopped me from making a grave mistake"

Legolas said nothing but watched through the grass Aragorn searching for him and failing sceptically.

"You were right, Legolas and I was wrong. I admit that, and I'm sorry I spoke harshly towards you. You were only trying to help me" Aragorn said turning blindly. 

"I am such a fool imaging that you are out here, clinging onto hobbit stories of finding you out here" Aragorn said dropping his voice and raised his head up to the starry sky.

Legolas restrained his laughter they were less then three feet away and still Aragorn had not found him.

"I only wanted to say I'm sorry. Though I'm sure you have heard that enough times from me all the things we use to do in my youth." Aragorn continued, smile played briefly across his face. "None of those events stopped us from our friendship, yet this seems it will" he sighed turning to leave.

"Has your eyesight been affected too?" Legolas laughed, springing up from the ground.

Aragorn jumped slightly, Legolas face suddenly inches from his own.

"Éomer was right about you, you really do spring out of the ground" Aragorn laughed.

The smile faded quickly from Legolas' face. "I'm sorry too my friend, but I had to say something, you were about to make a very big mistake."

"I know I was. Thank you for stopping me, the people think I am not very forgiving"

"You? Forgiving? They need their eyesight checking too!"

They laughed until tears spilled down their checks. They had forgiven each other, their friendship just as strong as it had been for years.

**End**

**Reviewer responses:**

**Elessar*Lover: **I hope this last chapter has satisfied you! Plus I hope I didn't leave any loose ends (that's a horrid habit of mine!)
    
    **Mellaithwen-ElvenMaiden****: **Pure brilliance? Yeah right! Just dramatic! Like Elessar I hope the ending has satisfied you! I don't have any plans of yet to write a sequel though I might one day post the AU ending I thought of for this fic. I tell you now, it didn't end so happily!
    
    **Grumpy: **Glad you liked the story and I hoped you liked the ending to! Ha – would I that cruel and give Aragorn and Legolas a watery grave? I think not, though not all my stories end happily, so I'm not that nice after all…
    
    ** Deana: ** I keep telling you guys – I'm/the fic are not awesome! I just like to make an impression and earn reviewers and authors respect. After all I've read so many better then mine fic on this site! The authors have earned my respect. Anyway enough babble I hope I didn't bash the character up too much Deana!  
    
    **The-Serious-Padfoot:** I know I was slightly mean wasn't I? But you will be surprised by the amount of people that actually like reading about the characters suffering – and I'm not going to mention any names – you know who you are!
    
    **Leggylover****:** Thanks for your reviews. Every review means something to me (no joke). I hope this last instalment has answered your questions.
    
    **MidnightPrincess****:** Thank you for your review and like many of the other readers I'm glad you enjoyed the story and I hope I will hear from you again!
    
    **Coolio02:** He, he! Fooled you and many more I feel. I mean would I kill them? (Don't answer if you've read Fear Returns!)
    
    **I LOVE LEGOLAS:** Me too! Ur no, seriously… thanks for your review and I hope you found the ending satisfactory/
    
    **Elfmage****:** Sorry you lost me there… next time? Anyway thanks for the reviews (I feel like a stuck record…) I know it was a rather soft ending but I didn't have the heart to kill anymore after what I did on Fear Returns… Oh! Do I have to thank for all the lovely reviewers? No matter – I love them! *Grits her teeth* ITS NOT AWESOME WRITING!
    
    Anyway, I had the luxury of watching Return of the King on release date (17/12) and wow! You simple must watch this film. Its awe-inspiring, thrilling, exciting, dramatic and touching. The combined special affects and superb acting really put you in their characters shoes. You feel their courage and excitement in battle, you feel their determination when things are looking bad and you cry at the heartbreaking story of Frodo and Sam being torn apart and tricked by Gollum.
    
     You simple have to watch it – I thought it was better then the Fellowship and the Two Towers, and that's saying a lot!
    
    Also on Monday 22nd December I'm of to the International Show jumping event at Olympia in London. If any of you have been before, remember the Father Christmas sleigh? That's done by my boss!
    
    So after all that, and of course Christmas things might start appearing on the net again…
    
    Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year,
    
    Rosie     


End file.
